Gohan and the Mane 6
by FutureShock
Summary: Fluttershy and Gohan become friends after she was sent to earth by Twilight's portal spell. When it's time to leave, Gohan decides to go into the portal with Fluttershy. Will the Gohan make friends with the rest of the mane 6 as easily as he did Fluttershy? (This takes place in season 4(so basically where we are now)).
1. The Portal

What's going on everypony, and welcome to the new re-write of Gohan and the Mane 6. In case you haven't read this fanfic before this is chapter is edited/updated, since many of you have told me about the state of these chapters. So I decided to do a redux of this story and hopefully improve it greatly, but I guess only time can tell.

* * *

Chapter One: The Portal

Our story begins in Ponyville, it was a nice spring day(winter wrap up had just happened a few weeks ago) and everypony was enjoying themselves. Rainbow Dash was working on some new aerial tricks, Pinkie Pie was cheerfully bouncing around singing about friendship, Rarity was busy finishing up some gorgeous dresses and AppleJack was doing some chores. It seemed as if everypony was enjoying the nice day in their own way, which leads us to our pony of interest. We cut to the inside of the house of Twilight Sparkle, where said pony was inside preparing to preform a new spell.

"Spike would you please find me 'Advanced Teleportation/Portal Spells' please?" She asked her dragon assistant as he grabbed a ladder and searched her many bookcases. Luckily for him Twilight kept her bookcases organized, so it would be easier to find the book in question. She had never attempted to create a portal before and wanted to try it out, but she was also a little unsure if she could do it or not. If she had been able to pull it off there would be no telling what kinds of things she could accomplish, she would probably also receive some fame for this feat... only a handful of ponies were ever able to create portals.

"Twilight I'm happy you're learning new spells but why do you need me?" Fluttershy was also there helping her out, she would have said no except Twilight said it was important.

"Because I need somepony here for testing." Twilight said with an enthusiastic look on her face. "And because our other friends were busy." Fluttershy sighed and nervously looked around, fearing the worst. The rest of the Mane 6 didn't really want to go through any portals, so they politely said no... it sounded pretty dangerous to them. Of course the last pony you would expect to help would be Fluttershy, but as previously stated she was doing it for a friend.

"I got it!" Spike yelled as he pulled the book off of the top shelf, but he pulled too hard and fell backwards off of the ladder. Fluttershy and Twilight made sure he was ok before Twilight used her magic to lift/look through the book, a smile was plastered on her face while doing so.

"So do you really think you will be able to travel to other worlds with this spell?" Spike asked curiously as he stood up, Fluttershy's face went blank upon hearing that.

"Well I'm sure once I find the spell it won't be too hard to pull off." There was a hint of bragging in Twilight's voice, as she continued to look through the book.

"Oh are you sure it's safe Twilight? What if there are scary monsters on the other side, or worse?!" Fluttershy covered her eyes and fell to her knees, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Relax Fluttershy, I'm sure you will be safe." Twilight said trying to reassure her friend, but Fluttershy was still a little scared.

"Ok... if you say so." After a few minutes of searching she finally found the spell, and prepared to cast it.

"Alright Fluttershy just stand there and the portal should open right in front of you." Twilight began casting, her horn was surrounded by magic. She was trying really hard to cast and it seemed like it wouldn't work.

"Nothing's happening." Spike said while pointing out the obvious, meanwhile Fluttershy sighed in relief.

After a few moments a purple portal had opened up inside the tree house. "It worked!" Twilight shouted with excitement, as both Spike and Fluttershy stood there with their mouths open.

"Alright Fluttershy enter the portal, I'll create another portal as soon as I am ready and you can come back." Fluttershy was hesitant to go in, so Spike pushed her into it. Twilight just gave Spike a glare as the portal closed behind Fluttershy.

"What? You wanted her to go in." Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"So where did you send Fluttershy anyway?" Spike asked, still amazed at the fact the spell worked.

"I'm not sure, but luckily the new portal should lock onto Fluttershy's position and be able to find her."

"I didn't know portals worked like that." Spike said sarcastically while they waited for Twilight to be able to make another(It drained her, I don't know if you have ever created a portal but it takes a lot of energy).

* * *

It was five months after the Cell games and the defeat of Cell, and life was returning to normal(or as normal as it could get). The main focus of our story is Gohan, the eleven year old boy who saved the earth from Cell. His mother(Chi-Chi) was out buying groceries so he thought it would be a good time to train. Chi-Chi wanted her son to study but Gohan wanted to train, it helped him feel close to his deceased father Goku. Even though he didn't like fighting Gohan did enjoy the aspect of training, it wasn't all about strength there was some mental thinking that went into it. His father had told him many times that strength isn't everything in a fight, it is important but if you don't know how to use it than it's useless.

"I won't let you down dad, I'll keep training and defend the earth just like you." Whenever Gohan trained he would wear an outfit similar to his fathers. He started off by doing several different exercises(push-ups, sit-ups etc.), and then actually start some training. Since it was normally by himself he just punched/kicked the air. His training wasn't as serious as when he was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but it was still better than nothing.

Gohan had been training for half an hour and was starting get serious, he picked up the pace and began fighting the air at a faster rate. He decided to kick things up a notch by becoming a super saiyan, it didn't take any effort because he trained the transformation to be as normal as breathing. There were times when he thought about mastering his super saiyan 2 form, but he would hold off a little on that. He also thought about going to the capsule corporation to get a gravity chamber, it was what Vegeta used during his training and seemed to lead to results... but he would have to make that trip later since his mother would be home soon.

Now as a super saiyan he was much faster and was fighting even quicker than before, he was also trying to learn some of the techniques his friends used. Gohan put two fingers on his forehead and started to concentrate, sparks flew out from his fingers as he began to charge up the attack. He remembered using this once during image training with Krillin, but he never used it or tried it since. "Special Beam... Cannon!" Gohan shouted as he fired Piccolo's signature attack into the sky. As the attack vanished Gohan smirked to himself as he was able to pull it off, right as he was about to continue his training when a purple portal opened up in the sky.

"What's that?" Gohan thought to himself as he prepared to fight if he needed to. Out from the portal came a yellow pony with wings and a pink colored mane, the portal closed behind her but she fell to the ground. Her wings didn't work when she was scared, she laid their for a few moments shaking in fear. She eventually found the courage to open one of her eyes and saw Gohan standing several feet from her... but she immediately closed her eyes afterwords. Gohan didn't see it as a threat and powered down out of super saiyan, he then walked towards the pony with a smile on his face.

"Hi I'm Gohan." Fluttershy was really scared and didn't want to open her eyes at all, she had no idea what kind of creature was in front of her. Gohan had his hand stretched to help the pony to its feet, or hooves in this case.

"Aw come on, don't be shy." Fluttershy opened one eye again and saw how friendly the thing was, so she did her best to tell Gohan her name. She could have sworn he had blonde hair but brushed that thought aside.

"I'm flu-flut..." Gohan was amazed that the pony could speak, so he tried not to scare her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." She was still a little nervous around Gohan, which was understandable considering her personality. She kept trying to say her name but couldn't, so Gohan was going to have to encourage her to do so. "It's ok, you can tell me." A big smile was plastered on his face, and Fluttershy was finally starting to relax.

"My name's Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you." She stood up on all fours and looked around, she couldn't help but wonder where she was.

"Where am I?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around, the place she was reminded her of Equestria. There were a bunch of trees around and Gohan's house reminded her of her cottage a little bit.

"This is earth, so where are you from?" Fluttershy realized that her home was also called earth.

"I'm from earth, at least I think it's called earth." Fluttershy answered.

"Wow, I never knew there was another planet called earth out there. So is your planet like mine?" It took her a bit to answer, she had never thought that there could be other planets. Twilgiht was always the one who studied that kind of stuff, but she never really discussed it with Fluttershy.

"Yes it is, but we call it Equestria." I guess Equestria is a continent, I mean they are called earth ponies for a reason... right?

"Is everyone a pony there?" Gohan was intrigued by the idea of a planet full of talking ponies.

"Yes... but what are you? I mean you're not a pony." Gohan started laughing.

"I'm a human, well half human. I'm also half saiyan."

"A saiyan?"

Gohan paused before giving his answer, he was unsure if Fluttershy would be able to handle his peoples history. "The saiyans were a race of highly skilled warriors, but their planet was hit by a comet and it was destroyed... that was a long time ago." That was the same lie Frieza used, and he told the lie because he didn't want her to know that they killed innocent people.

"So they were from another planet?" Gohan nodded.

"My father came here as a baby, he nearly escaped the planets destruction." He explained, she was already pretty confused so she didn't ask any follow up questions. Fluttershy was starting to feel safe with Gohan around, she could tell that he was a nice guy. Their conversation was interrupted by a rumble in Fluttershy's stomach, which made the young saiyan laugh.

"You must be hungry, what kinds of things do ponies eat?" Probably the same things as horses Gohan... wait I don't think he has seen a horse so never mind.

"Grass, hay, apples but you don't have to feed me if you don't want to." Gohan laughed and led Fluttershy into his house and grabbed some apples out of their fruit basket. He also grabbed a plate for her to eat off of.

"Wow thanks Gohan, you're very nice." The two of them seemed to hit it off, but Gohan still had some confusion.

"Wait so how did you get here anyway?"

"My friend Twilight Sparkle was practicing portal spells, and she created the portal that sent me here." Gohan was amazed that the ponies could also do magic as well.

"So do ponies here know magic?" He corrected her by saying people.

"Well my friends and I know how to fight and use energy." Fluttershy was confused, she didn't know what energy was.

"Energy?" Gohan thought it was better to show rather than tell, so he gathered up his energy into a ball. There was a look of amazement on Fluttershy's face as Gohan opened a window and threw the ball into the air, causing it to explode in a flash of light.

"Wow... that was amazing, I guess that is kind of like magic." They both laughed and Fluttershy finished the apples on her plate.

"Do you want anything else to eat Fluttershy?" She shook her head no and once again thanked Gohan.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Gohan asked, hoping Fluttershy would be staying for a while.

"I'm not sure, Twilight said she would need some time before she can make another portal."

"Well until then you can stay here with me, I'm sure my mom won't mind." Fluttershy agreed and they started telling stories about their many adventures.

"Wow that Cell sounds like a meanie." There was another thing Gohan and Fluttershy had in common, they both would get angry if their friends were hurt or in danger.

"Yea he enjoyed causing pain and tormenting the people of this planet, he was a monster and if I hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would have hurt more people!" Gohan was getting angry at the thought of what Cell did/could have done if we has still alive.

"He reminds me of Discord, he didn't kill but he created chaos. He tried to drive me and my friends apart and rule Equestria... I'm just happy we were able to beat him and that he reformed." While telling her story Gohan was partially thinking about Cell, and in his rage he became a super saiyan. Fluttershy was starting to get scared as Gohan's hair changed from black to gold, his eyes became teal and a golden flame surrounded his body. As Gohan clenched his fists he looked over and noticed Fluttershy was covering her face in fear, he realized his anger took control for a second so he calmed down and also powered down.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Fluttershy stopped shaking and let out a nervous smile.

"What happened to you?"

"I transformed into a super saiyan, my power, speed, strength and natural abilities increase greatly. It's a special kind of power that only saiyans can achieve." Gohan explained as he caught sight of the three butterflies on Fluttershy's butt.

"Hey what's with those butterflies, is that a tattoo?" Fluttershy giggled before giving her answer.

"No it's my cutie mark, everypony gets one and it represents our special talents."

"So what does yours mean?" Gohan asked.

"It means I'm good with animals." She explained which gave Gohan a smile on his face.

After that Explanation ChiChi had arrived back at the house. "Gohan I'm home, would you help bring in groceries." Chi-Chi walked into the house, and noticed a yellow pony sitting at her table.

"Who... who's your friend Gohan?" His mom asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom, this if my new friend Fluttershy; Fluttershy this is my mom."

"Hello... it's nice to meet you, your son is very nice." Chi-Chi nearly fainted when she heard Fluttershy speak.

"It can talk?" You would think Chi-Chi would be used to this considering the world she lives in, one of her sons friends is an alien.

"Yea she's from Equestria, it's a planet like ours but full of magical talking ponies." It's not every day you hear those words in a sentence.

"I see... so how long is she here for?"

"Until her friend makes another portal back to her world." At first Chi-Chi was shocked but she soon calmed down, the idea of a talking pony seemed better than some kind of monster or alien.

"Well she's welcome to stay as long as she wants to." Fluttershy thanked her as Gohan went outside and helped his mother bring in the remaining groceries, after that ChiChi told Gohan he could keep Fluttershy company until she was ready to leave.

Fluttershy just wanted to stay with Gohan and had no interest in exploring his world, so they decided to stay at his house... well she was curious but was also a little afraid. They were outside and Gohan was showing off some more of his skills, Fluttershy was amazed that Gohan could fly with no wings but remembered what he said about being able to use energy. He told her about being able to manipulate his energy, which enabled him to fly and use different techniques... such as the ball he threw into the sky earlier. Although Fluttershy was having fun she was still wondering when the portal would appear, and just like that the same purple portal appeared on the ground in front of her.

ChiChi came outside when she heard the sounds of a portal open up, she wanted to see Flutterhsy off. "Well I guess I should be going, it was so nice meeting you two." She said as she prepared to leave and return home.

"It was nice to meet you too Fluttershy." ChiChi said, but before Fluttershy walked into the portal she noticed Gohan was sad.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Fluttershy asked.

"I want to go with you!" Both Chi-Chi and Fluttershy had a shocked look on their faces.

"What do y-you mean go with me... to Equestria?" It seemed self explanatory, but I guess not.

"I want to visit Equestria and meet all of your friends, and spend more time with you." There was no way Chi-Chi was going to let Gohan go into the portal. "Can I go with her mom, please?"

"Well... you have been studying hard, and you did save the world... alright you can go, but please don't be gone for too long ok?" Gohan was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"Wow you're the best mom ever!" He ran over and gave his mom a big hug. "Just try not to get into any trouble." Chi-Chi smirked as she watched her son and Fluttershy enter the portal.

"Please come back soon." ChiChi thought to herself as she walked back into her house, it was going to be lonely by herself but she would manage.

* * *

This is a the first chapter of the re-write and I plan on doing the same with the other chapters, I will also replace/remove certain chapters if I find it necessary, as well as add new chapters too! I am working on other fanfics too so don't expect regular updates, but there will be some. It should be exciting so stay tuned for more updates and peace out!

FutureShock


	2. New Friends

Hello everyone FutureShock here, and here is the next chapter. You're probably wondering why i chose to do this crossover, well the more i thought about it the more i realized Gohan and Fluttershy were similar. So that's when i decided to make this fanfiction, i am really excited to write this and i hop you are excited to read it. So without wasting anymore time, sit back get cozy and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: New Friends

A couple hours after Fluttershy entered the portal, Twilight was ready to make another one to bring her home. She did the same thing as before and another portal opened up, and soon Fluttershy would come out the otherside.

"Do you think Fluttershy is still... you know a-alive?" Spkie asked nervously as they waited for her to come through the portal.

"I'm sure she's fine Spike, just give her time." After a few moments Fluttershy walked out of the return portal and was now in Twilights house.

"Fluttershy you're ok!" Both Twilight and Spike ran over and gave Fluttershy a hug, they didn't notice that someone else had gone through the portal as well.

"Uh... Twilight..." Spike poked Twilights leg as he noticed Gohan was standing in the room as well.

"What is it Spike?" Twilight looked over to where Spike was pointing and she noticed Gohan as well.

"Oh right, this is my new friend Gohan. I met him when i exited the first portal." There was a moment of silence in the room, as Twilight and Spike looked over to eachother with confused looks.

"Um... hello." Spkie said nervously as he waved to Gohan.

"Hi nice to meet you." Gohan walked over to Spike and began petting him.

"Wow a dragon, you remind me of Icarus." Icarus was Gohans pet dragon, but since he was the only one who knew that everypony in the room was confused.

"So you must be Twilight Sparkle." Gohan said as he walked over to the purple alicorn.

"That's correct, it's nice to meet you Gohan. So why did you go through the portal?" Twilight asked while still being a little bit confused about all of this.

"Well... i wanted to visit Fluttershy's world and meet her friends."

"Alright... how about a tour of Ponyville?" Gohan nodded and the four of them walked out of Twilights house.

"This is Ponyville, this is where me and my friends live." There was a look of amazement on Gohan's face as they walked around. Oh yea Twilight knows Gohan's a human because of Equestira Girls. They continued walking until they arrived at the Carousel Boutique.

"This is the Carousel Boutique, our friend Rarity lives here." Fluttershy said as she knocked on the door. A white unicorn with a purple mane opened the door, she was confused by the person standing on two legs.

"Who... is this?" Rarity asked trying not to freak out.

"This is my new friend Gohan, he's from another planet." Hearing that almost made Rarity faint, but she was able to compose herself and say hello.

"It's nice to meet you darling... what's with the clothes?" Gohan was confused, something tells me this isn't going to end well.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean that orange with that blue, it just doesn't work." Rarity was a fashion expert and i guess Gohan isn't.

"My father wears an outfit like this, and he doesn't seem to mind." Uh-oh i think i know where this is going.

"Well it's obvious your father has no fashion sense, but don't worry i shall make you both new outfits! Now if you could tell me his measurements." Rarity said with a smile on her face.

"Well actually my father is... dead." Rarity's face went blank, that was one of the most akward moments in Ponyville history.

"Oh... i'm so sorry darling... forget i said anything." Gohan wasn't angry or upset by that but there was still akwardness in the air.

"Why don't we go visit Pinkie Pie." Twilight asked as the others nodded, Rarity had joined them and they were off to SugarCube Corner. As soon as they arrived there they were greeted by an energetic pink pony.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Pinkie Pie was really excited to see her friends but was unsure who Gohan was. She walked up to him and stared him down, making Gohan nervous.

"Pinkie this is our new friend Gohan; Gohan this Pinkie Pie." Twilight said trying to get Pinkie to back up.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you, hey your mane is really funny it's all pointy." Pinkie Pie was starting to warm up to Gohan, and she offered him a cupcake(a normal one).

"Wow thanks Pinkie." Gohan said as he ate the cupcake. They then decided to go to Sweet Apple Acres to see AppleJack. When they got there they noticed she was hard at work bucking apple trees.

"Hey AppleJack come meet our new friend!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced her way towards AppleJack. The rest of them caught up with Pinkie Pie and the introductions started.

"Hi i'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you." Gohan shook her hoof and was amazed at how many apple trees there were.

"The name's AppleJack... say what kind of creature are you?" Finally someone asked that question.

"I'm a human, well actually i'm half saiyan." Everypony gave him a weird look, they didn't know what a saiyan was(obviously).

"What in the hay is a saiyan?" They looked up and saw Rainbow Dash flying towards them, she was flying overhead and noticed her friends were together.

"The saiyans were a warrior race, they were the toughest in the galaxy." Goku had told his son about the saiyans, it is important to learn about your heritage.

"Wait so your a warrior?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.

"Yes i am." Gohan said with enthusiasm, but Rainbow Dash started laughing.

"No offense but you seem a little small to be a warrior." Now everypony was having a hard time believing Gohans claim.

"How old ar' you anyway?" AppleJack asked.

"Eleven." Rainbow Dash was now laughing even harder than before.

"There's no way a child could be a warrior." The only one who believed Gohan was Fluttershy, and she was about to speak up.

"How can i prove to you that i'm a warrior?" The mane 6 thought for a second until Rainbow Dash had an idea.

"How about we fight." The rest of the mane 6 fell backwards and Gohan had a shocked look on his face.

"You want to fight me?" The blue pony nodded and Gohan assumed his fighting stance.

"Ready when you are!" Gohan said as Rainbow Dash flew towards him, she extened her left hoof and was about to punch Gohan in the face. Fluttershy covered her eyes, not wanting to watch the fight, but to Rainbows surprise Gohan caught her hoof.

"How did you do that?!" She asked as she brought her other hoof up but Gohan caught that one to, Rainbow was trapped and couldn't free herself. Gohan brought his knee up and kneed Rainbow in the gut causing her to fall down.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked as Rainbow pulled herself together, she stood on her hands and tried to buck Gohan but he moved out of the way. He elbowed the back of Rainbows head making her fall yet again. The rest of the mane 6 and Spike were all shocked that Rainbow was losing.

"Maybe he really is a warrior." Spike said with an amazed look on his face." The others nodded as Rainbow Dash flew up into the air, to her shock Gohan was also flying in the air.

"Hey how can you do that without wings?" Rainbow Dash was now trying her best to hit Gohan, she used her front and back hooves but Gohan was dodging every move.

"Stand Still!" Rainbow shouted as she punched Gohan in the face, it didn't seem to do anything as Gohan was still floating.

"My turn." Gohan said as he punched Rainbow Dash in the face sending her flying to the ground. The mane 6 walked over to check on Rainbow Dash, who was dazed and in slight pain. Gohan also flew down to check on her.

"Gosh i'm sorry, i guess i over did it." Rainbow Dash finally got up and was amazed Gohan was able to fly.

"I'm impressed, i guess you are a warrior... my name's Rainbow Dash."

"I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you." With all the introductions out of the way, it was time for questions.

"So how did you learn to fight like that anyway?" Twilight asked, they were all thinking the same thing.

"I have been fighting since i was a little kid, and i trained really hard." There jaws felt like they hit the floor. None of them could believe that he had been fighting at such a young age.

"So you have been fighting for a long time darling?" Rarity asked unsure how a kid could be that skilled. Gohan nodded, but there were still more questions to be asked.

"How can you fly, you don't have any wings?" Pinkie Pie asked as she walked around Gohan trying to find hidden wings on his body.

"I just concentrate my energy and it allows me to fly."

"What in tarnation is energy?" Fluttershy knew what it was but the others did not, so Gohan once again had to demonstrate. He started powering up and shouting, he nearly blew the mane 6 and Spike away. All of their eyes went wide as they saw Gohan being engulfed by a white flame.

"That was... awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as Gohan stopped powering up, everypony else was in shock at what they just saw.

"That was energy, any more questions?" The mane 6 shook their heads no(while still having surprised looks on their faces). The shocking would only continue when Gohan said he was hungry.

"Here i'll get some apple pastries for ya, you just wait here." Gohan, the rest of the mane 6 and Spike were sitting at a picnic table. AppleJack came out of her house with a couple trays full of apple themed pastries. Gohan began eating, and showed no signs of stopping. Everyponies jaws dropped at the amount of food that Gohan had just consumed.

"Thanks for the food AppleJack, it was delicious!" Everypony was still in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Uh... no problem SugarCube."

"Man he can just as much as you can Pinkie." Rainbow Dash added, giving Pinkie Pie excitement at the idea of somepony eating as much as her.

"Maybe we should have an eating contest sometime Gohan, it would be totally fun!" Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down, until Twilight told her to stop.

"Well i guess we should call it a day." AppleJack said, the others nodded.

"Wait, where's Gohan going to stay?" Rarity asked, but it was a few seconds before somepony spoke up.

"He can stay with me... you know if he wants to." Fluttershy offered, it seemed like the logical choice.

"Yea that sounds great!" With that the mane 6 went their seperate ways, readying themselves for bed. Gohan and Fluttershy arrived at her cottage, and he couldn't help but admire how nice it is.

"You can sleep in the guest bed, i hope you don't mind animals?" Gohan shook his head no, he like animals.

"Thank you Fluttershy, you're the best." She blushed and said goodnight to Gohan. She was excited about all the fun adventures her friends and Gohan would have together, Gohan was also excited. He laid down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading and i hope you enjoyed the new chapter. In case you were wondering Gohan could defeat anypony in ponyville... yes even Princess Celestia. How high are the mane 6s power levels... well i can't say for sure but somewhere between 50 and 300. Princess Celestias power level is probably around 1000, while Gohan's power level is in the millions (even in base form, frieza's power level was higher than 1 million and Gohan is way stronger so). I hope you have a great day guys and stay tuned for more.

FutureShock


	3. Meeting Celestia

What's going on guys it's FutureShock here bringing you the next chapter! So as we last left off, Gohan had befriended the mane 6 and showed off some of his skills. If you're wondering if Gohan will go super saiyan or super saiyan 2, yes he will(but it's not something he would show off). What could possibly happen next... grab some cake and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting Celestia

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville and most of the ponies were just starting to wake up. Gohan had just woken up himself and walked into Fluttershy's kitchen, she had prepared some breakfast for her friend.

"Good mornining Gohan, i hope you slept well." Gohan nodded and sat down at the table, Fluttershy had made eggs(i'm pretty sure they have eggs, i mean Fluttershy does have chickens).

"These eggs look delicious, thank you Fluttershy!" Both Gohan and Fluttershy started eating her eggs, until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Fluttershy said as she opened the door. Rainbow Dash had dropped by to get Gohan and Fluttershy to Gohan's party.

"Hey guys, i just came to tell you that Pinkie Pie needs you at Sugar Cube Corner." Fluttershy nodded and she and Gohan followed Rainbow Dash.

"So why does Pinkie Pie need us at Sugar Cube Corner?" Gohan asked as they made their way across ponyville.

"I don't know something about an emergency." Hearing that made Gohan concerned, so he decided to pick up the pace. Like a rocket he took off and made it to Sugar Cube Corner in a few seconds, it took a little bit of time for Rainbow and Fluttershy to catch up. Gohan opened the door and walked in, he didn't realize it was a surprise party.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and caught Gohan off gaurd, he was about to punch her until he realized who it was.

"Gosh i'm sorry Pinkie Pie, i nearly punched you through the back wall." Gohan said while scratching behind his head.

"Oh that's ok Gohan. I would personally like to welcome you to your party!" The pink pony exclaimed while firing her party cannon into the air.

"Pinkie Pie throws a party for every new pony in Ponyville." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, i forgot to throw one yesterday so i got up early and set it up!" The rest of the mane 6 helped too(except for Fluttershy). Everypony did enjoy a Pinkie party they were legendary, just ask Cheese Sandwich.

"Wow thank's you guys."

"No problem darling, we always help our friends." I think Gohan had offically befriended the mane 6 and Spike. The party had finally started and everypony was having a great time, there was singing and dancing and games.

"Ooo Gohan you should do an energy trick!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as everypony in the room nodded(there were other ponies at the party btw).

"Alright." Gohan thought what he should do, he suddenly got an idea.

"Follow me outside and i'll do it." Everypony followed Gohan outside and he started gathering energy. He brought his hands together as a ball of energy formed in it, he made sure nopony was in the way first.

"KA-ME-HA-ME... HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired a beam of energy towards the sky, shocking everypony in ponyville.

"Ooo Pretty." Pinkie Pie said with an amazed look on her face. The beam traveled all the way into space, leaving everypony speechless.

"That was... so... awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew over and gave Gohan a big hug.

"Well i'm certainly glad he's on our side." AppleJack said to Twilight, who was still in shock about what she had just seen. Pinkie Pie led them back inside and brought out Gohans cake.

"Here's your cake, now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Gohan thought about what he would want, until it hit him. "I wish i could see my father again." He thought to himself as he blew out the candles. He remembered what happened at his birthday and used less power, to avoid ruining the cake.

"Yay wohoo!" Pinkie shouted as she started cutting the cake, making sure everypony would get a slice of it. As they were eating their cake a surprise visitor stopped by, it was none other than Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I looked outside my window and noticed a beam of light traveling into space." Everypony looked around nervously, they were unsure if the princess was angry.

"Oh that was our new friend Gohan." Rainbow Dash added, giving Princess Celestia a shocked look. Gohan walked up to the princess and introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Celestia." She still had a shocked look on her face.

"So you were the one who fired that beam into space?" I'm pretty sure we just went over this, but Gohan nodded his head.

"You wouldn't happen to be from a planet called earth would you?" Gohan nearly fell backwards.

"How did you know that?" Gohan asked.

"You do look like an earthling... but there is something else." Princess Celestia sounded serious making everypony nervous.

"About five months ago i could feel a tremendous power in the distance. I had never felt anything like it, and i'm sure other planets could feel it too." Everypony in the room was confused but Gohan knew what she was talking about.

"Your talking about Cell aren't you?" Celestia nodded her head, Gohan had no idea Cell's energy could be felt from so far away.

"And i'm guessing you were there?"

"Yes i fought and defeated Cell." Princess Celestia was frozen, she had no idea the Gohan was the one who defeated cell.

"I never would have thought a child would be capable of destroying such a monster... girls would you join me outside for a moment?" The mane 6 followed Celestia outside wondering what she wanted to tell them.

"There is something you should know about Gohan my little ponies." The author slapped his head while writing that line.

"What is it Princess?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"He has a tremendous power level, it is higher than anypony in Equestria." The mane 6 all gasped, althought they had a feeling.

"Even higher than yours?" Rarity asked.

"If i fought him i would lose." The jaws of the mane 6 all hit the floor... i guess when your princess/guardian could get beaten by a child... yea i would be shocked too.

"So yer saying if Gohan ever... you know... turned evil, he could destroy all of us?" AppleJack asked with fear in her voice.

"He could... but i don't think we have to worry about that." Princess Celestia said while pointing inside at Gohan(who was playing pin the tail on the pony).

"I just wanted you to be aware of his enormous power level, and that it shouldn't be taken lightly." The mane 6 all nodded their heads.

"And be sure to look out for him, he has had a hard life."

"Don't worry Princess you can count on us!" Twilight added and the others agreed.

"Well i have to be getting back to Canterlot... farewell my little ponies!" Princess Celestia flew back to Canterlot, leaving the mane 6 to think about things.

"Do you guys think it's safe to have Gohan around?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean, i think he's fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Didn't you hear Princess Celestia, he has the power to take over Equestria!" I think Twilight is over reacting.

"Well yea... but he's just as nice as Fluttershy. When we were fighting he didn't seem interested in killing me." Rainbow Dash added.

"I have to admit he is very polite." AppleJack remembered what happened at Sweet Apple Acres.

"I guess you're right, but i still have this bad feeling." All of a sudden a loud yell could be heard from the other side of Ponyville. I guess that must have been Twilight's 'bad feeling', Gohan ran outside and asked where the yell came from.

"It came from over yonder." AppleJack pointed northwest and Gohan flew as fast as he could help whoever was in danger(the others followed him). The Cutie Mark Crusaders were being attacked by 2 timber wolves.

"Hang on!" Gohan shouted as he flew over and kicked one of the wolves back into the everfree forest. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were shocked at the person standing in front of them.

"Get out of here, i'll take these guys on." Without hesitation the CMCs ran towards Ponyville leaving Gohan to fight the final timber wolf. They ran into the mane 6 and told them what happened.

"Scootaloo was doing a trick, and she lost her scooter and it landed near the everfree forest. We went to go get it when those timber wolves attacked us!" The CMCs were worried that the mane 6 would be mad.

"What happened after that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Some guy wearing orange came and saved us." It only took a second for the mane 6 to realize who it was.

"So Gohan is still with those wolves? We have to help him!" The mane 6 and the CMCs went over to find Gohan fighting the two wolves(the other wolf came back after the scene changed). The mane 6 were about to help until Gohan flew up into the air and fired two energy blasts at the wolves, causing them to explode in a flash of light. Gohan went over and made sure the CMCs were ok.

"Are you guys ok?" Gohan asked.

"Uh... yea we are... ok." The CMC had never seen anything like that before, and as soon as their shock wore off they introduced themselves.

"It was nice meeting you guys." The CMCs went back to their clubhouse to discuss what to do to get their cutie marks.

"Thanks again for saving our sisters/friends darling." Rarity gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek, sending Spike into a jealous rage.

"It was nothing really, i'm just glad they are ok." The mane 6 agreed and realized they should be getting back to Gohan's party. Just as Gohan was leaving Spike grabbed his shirt and brought him in close.

"Listen buster, don't even think about Rarity she's mine!" I believe that would count as beastiallity.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, she's all yours." They arrived at the party and after a couple of hours the party ended.

"That was some party Pinkie Pie but i think i should be returning home." AppleJack left first and soon after every other pony left. Gohan and Fluttershy were on their way home when Fluttershy suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Fluttershy you look sad?" Gohan asked.

"It's just that... you have become a good friend and i don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Are you talking about what happened with the timber wolves?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, i'll be fine... but if it will make you feel better i'll try not to get into to much trouble." Fluttershy smiled and gave Gohan a hug and they continued on home. I hope that isn't some foreshadowing of something big happening.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i had a sudden realization. If you think about it Gohan is the elements of harmony all rolled into one. He's kind, generous, loyal, honest, magic, and laughter(sometimes i mean is happy a good amount of the time). How did Celestia know Gohan was at the Cell games? She knew Gohan was from earth and that he has a high power level so two and two make four. Be sure to read/review my other fanfics and to stay tuned for more, and to have a great day!

Future Shock


	4. Twilight's Task

Hello everypony and welcome to this brand new chapter! As we last left off, Princess Celestia stopped by Gohan's party and told the mane 6 about his incredible power. She also told them not to take it lightly, Fluttershy also told Gohan her concerns with him getting hurt(after he saved the CMCs from timber wolves). I would also like to point out that i am trying to work on my pacing, and there will be some DBZ villians coming soon so don't worry about that. That's all for now so grab some waffles and coffee and enjoy the show!

* * *

Chapter Four: Twilight's Task

It was a nice day in Ponyville but the nice weather wouldn't be sticking around. Rain was scheduled for today, so most of the ponies went out and enjoyed the nice weather while they could. Gohan thought this would be a perfect opportunity to train(he hasn't done it once since he got their) so he went over to Twilight Sparkle's house and asked for her help.

"Thank's for helping me train Twilight." Gohan said as he finished gathering rocks into a big pile.

"No problem Gohan, but i'm not exactly sure what you want me to do." I'm guessing Twilight's never trained with someone like Gohan before.

"It's simple, all you have to do is use your magic and throw these rocks at me." Twilight was confused.

"You want her to throw rocks at you?" Spike asked(he was there too eating some popcorn).

"Well i'm going to try and dodge them, this will help me react when there is no time to think." Both Twilight and Spike were confused but she was still willing to help. She was about to throw a rock, but stopped when she realized something.

"Should we be doing this in the middle of Ponyville?" That thought never occured to Gohan, he didn't want anypony to get hurt.

"Maybe we should do this outside Ponyville." So Twilight, Spike and Gohan made it outside of Ponyville and the training could begin.

"Alright i'm ready!" Gohan took his stance as a barrage of rocks where being launched at him. He was dodging every rock, to both Twilight's and Spike's amazement.

"Wow Gohan sure is fast!" Spike added as Twilight picked up the pace. All of the rocks had been thrown and it looked like Gohan didn't even break a sweat.

"That was fun, thank you again Twilight." She was still just a little bit shocked by how fast Gohan was able to move.

"Yea... no problem Gohan." Just as they were about to leave Spike recieved a letter from Princess Celestia.

"You haven't gotten one of these in a while Twilight." Spike said as he began reading the letter.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle i have an important task for you to complete. Do you remember the Alicorn Amulet, the powerful artifact that Trixie used to enslave Ponyville. Well Zecora had it hidden away but i feel it is too dangerous to be left out there. I want you to find it's location and bring it to me for safekeeping, you can bring your friends along if you want to." _

"So are you going to do this Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I have to Spike, Princess Celestia is counting on me." Twilight added.

"But you don't even know where it is!" Something tells me Spike doesn't want her to go look for it.

"I could help you find it." Gohan said. It would make things easier with someone like Gohan helping.

"Well... Princess Celestia did say i could bring my friends... alright lets do it!" As soon as she finished her sentence it began to rain, talk about setting the mood.

"Spike you can go back home, Gohan and i will begin our search." Spike saluted and ran back home. Alright now it's time for an awesome quest to begin, how will our heros begin their journey.

"So where do we begin looking?" Gohan asked... not quite the epic start but it will get better.

"In the letter Celestia said Zecora had hidden it away, so we should go see her." Gohan had no idea who Zecora was but they headed straight for the everfree forest. They didn't seem to have any trouble... until a chimera showed up.

"Oh look a pony and a monkey, one for you and one for me!" Well they were partially right, saiyans are monkeys. Twilight was a little scared but Gohan was ready to fight.

"I'll handle this." Gohan said as he pushed Twilight back, the chimera began to laugh.

"Haha how cute, the monkey is acting bra..." The chimera was cut off by Gohan kicking it in the stumoch, shocking Twilight. The beast did it's best to stand up, but it was caught off guard by Gohan kicking one of the heads(in the side of the head).

"That's enough!" The chimera shouted as it tried to eat Gohan. The young saiyan grabbed his head and started swining it around, he sent it into the air and kicked it far away. Twilight had a look of shock and amazement on her face this whole time.

"Gohan... that was incredible!" She ran over and gave Gohan a hug, they kept on walking until they reached Zecora's house. They were dissapointed to find a note on her door, it said she was out and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"So what do we do now?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure... the Alicorn Amulet could be anywhere, we may just have to give up." Twilight said with a look of despair on her face. Meanwhile Gohan noticed some out of the ordinary rocks and went over to them.

"Hey Twilight, come over here." Twilight ran over to where Gohan was and also noticed how strange the rocks were. She suddenly had an idea.

"Maybe the Amulet is under these rocks." She said as Gohan picked up the rocks and tossed them aside. The Amulet was not under the rocks but there was a hole, it was wide enough for a pony to fit inside.

"Maybe the Amulet is down there." Gohan added.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Both she and Gohan jumped down the hole, but it was to dark to see anything. So Gohan created a ball of energy to be their guide.

"Hey there is something written on this wall." Twilight began reading it. "Turn back now, nopony has been able to make it out alive!" Well that was ominous, but not wanting to fail she and Gohan started navigating the caves. They came across an entrance way and noticed the Alicorn Amulet in the distance.

"Gohan there it is!" Twilight exclaimed as they ran over to it, as soon as they got there a shadowy figure appeared in front of the amulet.

"Foolish mortals none shall have the Alicorn Amulet, it's powers are to dangerous for you to wield." I'm guessing Zecora just dropped it into the hole not realizing what was down there.

"We need to deliever that Amulet to Princess Celestia so we can keep it safe." Twilight said as the figure started laughing.

"I am the only one who can protect it, and how do i know you aren't trying to decieve me?" That was a good point he made.

"Please sir just give us the Amulet and we will leave." Gohan said.

"If you want this Amulet... you will have to face the trials!" They didn't know what the trials were, but Gohan and Twilight needed that Amulet so they agreed.

"Very well... the first trial is... quick thinking." Both Twilgiht and Gohan were confused, but as soon as the figure disapeared the ceiling began to collaspe(and the room became closed off). Gohan flew up and tried to hold it up but it was very dificult.

"You have sixty seconds to find a way out or else you will be crushed... good luck!" The figure said as he began laughing.

"Twilight i can't keep holding this, you're going to have to think of a way out." Time was running out and Twilight saw no way of getting out, until she once again got an idea.

"Gohan just use your energy to make an exit!" Twilight said as Gohan began powering up.

"Haaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as he fired a beam of energy at the back wall, making a giant hole. Both he and Twilight made it out before the ceiling collapsed, and they heard the shadowy figure speak again.

"I'm impressed, but it get's much more dificult here." They were in an empty room where the only way to cross was a long bridge.

"This second trial will be stratagey!" I wasn't expecting that one.

"Along this bridge there are several false blocks, step on it and it falls down into the void." The figure said in a laughing voice. "Oh one more thing... if you fly across you will meet with a terible fate, and the Amulet stays with me!" Alright now this should be interesting.

"So how are we supposed to tell the real blocks from the fake ones?" Gohan asked, i think thats the point.

"I'm not sure, trial and error doesn't seem like the best method." Twilight added, as she looked at the blocks trying to find a difference,

"Maybe we should just do trial and error, i mean if we have a good enough reaction time..." Gohan was cut off by Twilight.

"Gohan come look at this, these blocks all have arrows on them and they all face different directions." Gohan looked at the squares and noticed that Twilight was right. "I'm guessing the downwards arrows are the false ones, and the rest are safe." Twilight tested her theory by stepping on a right arrow... the block stayed. She tried the left and up arrow blocks and they were fine too.

"Way to go Twilight." Gohan shouted as they made their way across the brige, after a minute they reached the other side and proceeded through the door.

"Well done, you figured out the bridge, but this final trial won't be as easy!" The shadowy figure said as the door locked behind Gohan and Twilight.

"We are ready!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Good... for your final trial, you have to beat me in a fight!" Well this doesn't seem to dificult. The shadowy figure appeared in front of them and revealed his true demon form(picture a satyr).

"Alright let's begin!" The demon shot a fireball at Gohan and Twilight, but Gohan deflected it.

"Let me handle this." Gohan said as he charged the demon, but before he could land a punch the demon dissapeared.

"Looking for me?" The demon reappeared behind Gohan and sent him flying into the wall with a punch. He charged Gohan and began pummeling him with punches and kicks, Twilight was shocked(considering how well Gohan was able to dodge rocks earlier). She flew up and kicked the demon in the had, it wasn't very effective.

"This is going to be easier than i thought!" The demon turned around and punched Twilight in the gut and kicked her to the ground. "Say goodbye girl!" He created a huge ball of fire in his hands and launched it at the downed Twilight. There was a huge smoke cloud where it made impact but Twilight was fine, Gohan had moved in the way.

"Go-Gohan?" Twilight was confused why Gohan's hair turned gold, the demon was also confused.

"You leave my friend alone!" Gohan shouted as he charged the demon, who was now on the recieving end of a beating. He was defensless against the super saiyan, and all he could do was take it. Gohan kicked him in the gut casuing him to cough up blood, Gohan then uppercuted him sending the demon back a few feet.

"Give up, you aren't going to beat me." The demon was in hunched over in pain as Gohan slowly walked towards him. Twilight was amazed that Gohan was winning.

"Alright you win!" The demon shouted as he handed Gohan the Alicorn Amulet. Twilight went over and congratulated Gohan.

"You two were better than i expected, but i'm affraid you will have to stay down here and take my place as Amulet guardian!" Both Gohan and Twilight were shocked, i don't remember that being part of the deal.

"Good luck!" The demon fadded away, leaving Gohan and Twilight in the room(he didn't unlock the door).

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Twilight asked as she looked around for an exit, but Gohan had his own idea.

"KA-ME-HA-ME...HA!" Gohan fired his signiture technique into the ceiling creating a way out, he grabbed Twilight and flew into the hole. Luckily/conviently the room was right underneath Ponyville. They flew out of the hole and let out a sigh of relief(it was still raining btw).

"Nice thinking Gohan but what's up with your hair?" Twilight asked.

"I transformed into a Super Saiyan, it greatly increases my power, strength, speed and agility." Gohan powered down and he handed the Amulet to Twilight.

"Alright now lets get this to Princess Celestia." Twilight said herocily.

"Well done Twilight Sparkle i knew i could count on you." Princess Celestia was already in Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Spike sent me a letter saying you and Gohan went to retrieve the Amulet so i decided to come to Ponyville to retrive it personally." Makes sense.

"I hope you didn't run into too much trouble." Celestia said.

"It was nothing Gohan and i couldn't handle." Twilight added.

"So what are you going to do with the Amulet anyway?" Gohan asked, as Celestia used her magic to put it into a box.

"I'm going to store inside the very same box the Element's of Harmony were in, and only my magic can open it." That was a smart idea.

"Well, i must be getting back to Canterlot farewell." Princess Celestia flew back to Canterlot.

"Thank you for helping me Gohan, i couldn't have done that by myself." Twilight said.

"Hey it was a team effort, i needed you just as much as you needed me." Both of them laughed but they realized they should get out of the rain.

"Why don't you come back to my house, atleast until the rain stops?" Gohan agreed and they head for Twilight's tree to wait out the rain.

* * *

"Hey guy's i hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're wondering who that demon was, he was an original charcter, when the Alicorn Amulet was dropped down the hole he took it upon himself to protect it. How did he know what it was, he's a demon he knows about evil items. The reason Gohan was losing was the fact that he was surpressing his power level and he was caught off guard. Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	5. The Training of Rainbow Dash

What's going on everypony and we are here live with the latest chapter of Gohan and the Mane 6! In the last chaoter, Gohan and Twilight recovered the Alicorn Amulet from a demon living underground. What will happen next, you will find out when you read it(unless you hate reading). I would also like to announce that i have a special treat for you guys, this fanfic will be my main focus but i will also be working on another! The other one will be slightly similar but different enough that it won't be the same story with a different character. That's all for now so without anymore delay, get a slice of pizza and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Training of Rainbow Dash

Things were very peaceful in Ponyville, the sun was shining and insert beautiful description here. Our here Gohan was outside(of Fluttershy's house) training, he didn't have a partner or anything but he still managed to train. He was punching and kicking the air, it doesn't sound like training but it is. He stopped when he was approached by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, what's up?" Gohan asked with a smile on his face.

"Not much, you know just being... awesome!" The way Rainbow Dash said that made it sound like she wasn't feeling awesome.

"What's wrong?" Gohan could tell something was wrong with her.

"Can i ask you something Gohan?"

"Sure, what is it?" I think the chapter title gives it away.

"Can you train me?" Rainbow Dash got right in Gohan's face when she asked that question. I never thought Rainbow Dash would ever ask somepony else to train her, you would think it would be the other way around.

"You want me to train you?" Rainbow nodded her head.

"But i thought you were the fastest flyer in Equestria?" She told him off screen... yes i know plot convience.

"I am, but... i want to learn how to fight like you!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. It wouldn't hurt to have another strong fighter in Ponyville, i could picture her wearing a z warrior outfit. Maybe Rarity should make one for Rainbow Dash, this is off topic i apologize.

"Twilight told me about the adventure you went on a few days ago, and how you fought a chimera and a demon. I want to be able to kick some flank, so will you help me?" I think we all know what the answer will be, but let's see if i lied.

"Alright, i'll train you!" As soon as she heard that, Rainbow flew around excitedly. The only problem with this is that Gohan never really trained anyone before, but i'm sure he can come up with a lesson plan.

"So what do we do first?" Rainbow Dash asked, not wanting to waste any time. Gohan had to think for a moment, he suddenly got an idea.

"I want you to come at me with everything you've got, you can stop once you land a hit on me." Gohan said as he bowed to Rainbow Dash. She mentally prepared herself and was ready to attack.

Rainbow Dash flew at Gohan as fast as she could and tried to punch him, to her surprise Gohan moved out of the way(i guess it shouldn't be a surprise but it still was). She tried to hit him again but failed, this was making her angry. As Gohan flew up into the air Rainbow Dash followed and was letting loose a flurry of punches, Gohan was dodging every single one.

"Keep it up Rainbow Dash, you're getting closer." Gohan said trying to motivate her, it only made her angrier.

"Stop mocking me!" In her anger, Rainbow Dash had managed to land a punch on Gohan(in his face). Neither of them could believe it, i guess her anger helped.

"Well done, now we move onto the next phase. I'm going to attack now and all you have to do is avoid my hits." Rainbow Dash nodded while feeling confident, but that would soon fade as Gohan charged at her.

At first Rainbow Dash was able to dodge a few punches, but she soon found herself being overwhelmed by the saiyan. She was having a very difficult time dodging, Rainbow Dash was shocked at Gohan's speed. Gohan soon realized that Rainbow Dash wasn't doing as well as he hoped.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked as Rainbow Dash was panting and in pain.

"I'm fine... except my pride is still hurting" I guess she isn't the fastest in Equestira anymore.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I have always been the best, the fastest flyer in Equestria... but i guess i was wrong. Compared to you i'm about as fast as Bulk Biceps." Rainbow Dash started to cry so Gohan had to console her.

"You remind me of my friend Vegeta, he always bragged that he was the best. He broke down when he learned my father was more powerful than he was, he used that as incentive to get stronger." Rainbow Dash was confused.

"So... i should accept the fact that someponies will be better than me, and that i should use that as motivation to train even harder?" Gohan nodded, i think Rainbow Dash was starting to understand.

"I understand, and i'm going to keep on trying my hardest!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, as she wondered what the next phase would be.

"Alright, so now were going to kick it up a notch! Let's see how well you fight while flying." Gohan began to fly upwards and Rainbow pursued him. They were now fighting in mid air, at first Gohan was on the defensive but he soon moved to the offensive.

This was slighty easier for Rainbow Dash, as she seemed to prefer the air to the ground(obviously). She still found it hard to avoid getting hit and was soon sent flying towards the ground by Gohan's kick.

"That was good Rainbow Dash, i think you're starting to get the hang of it." Rainbow Dash didn't seem to notice any improvement.

"That's nice of you to say, but i'm still having trouble." Rainbow said while massaging her head.

"Well we did just start, i'm sure after a while you will be stonger." Gohan added, as he helped Rainbow Dash to her feet.

"So what next teach?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think we should call it a day." Gohan said causing Rainbow Dash to become confused.

"But we've only been out here for 20 minutes, come on Gohan i'm ready for more training." For some reason Gohan was reminded of when he and his father were in the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Very well... let's continue." Insert Training montage here. For the next couple of hours Gohan and Rainbow Dash trained. It was a mix of the first two phases but he also made her exercise(you know push-ups and shit). Rainbow Dash was really worn out from the training, she had never exerted herself like that.

"How about now we call it a day?" Gohan asked.

"Sounds good, man i never trained so hard in my life." Rainbow Dash panted. She was too tired to train later so they waited til tomorrow. The next day Gohan awoke with an excited Rainbow Dash on top of him.

"Get up Gohan i'm ready to start training!" It took Gohan a few moments to wake up, and after they ate the breakfast Fluttershy made they were ready. They walked outside and flew up into the air.

"I'm going to add a little twist to our training today." Rainbow Dash looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I will also be using some energy attacks. I want to see if you can dodge those as well, but i will show restraint." Gohan said as he and Rainbow Dash took their fighting stances.

Rainbow Dash charged at Gohan and began punching as fast as she could, she was doing better than yesterday. They went back and forth but Gohan had the advantage, and a well placed kick to the chin sent Rainbow to the ground. Gohan created a ball of energy in his hand and was preparing to fire it. Rainbow Dash got up and flew towards Gohan(who just threw the energy ball), she dodged it.

"Fluttershy!" The energy ball was heading straight for Fluttershy(who was leaving her house), so Gohan flew down and kicked it towards the sky.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy i didn't see you down there."

"That's ok Gohan, but maybe you should train somewhere else." Fluttershy suggested. So Gohan and Rainbow Dash went outside Ponyville and resumed their training.

"Alright let's see if you can dodge these." Gohan said as he shot a barrage of energy blasts at Rainbow Dash. At first she was able to dodge the blasts but it became a lot harder, she thought it might be easier if she was flying.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Gohan and was having an easier time avoiding the blasts, but she still found herself getting hit most of the time. Gohan stopped when he saw a huge cloud of smoke where Rainbow Dash was. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of Rainbow Dash, and after a minute of looking around he saw her on the ground(panting).

"Are you ok Rainbow Dash?" Gohan asked as he flew down towards her.

"Yea... i'm alright, i just didn't think it would be that hard." Rainbow Dash said while panting.

"We can take a break if you want?"

"No! I want to keep going!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Gohan couldn't help but be impressed by her determination. The next week of training was tough on Rainbow Dash, but she didn't give up. Rainbow Dash had improved but she still had dificulty.

"I think we should call it a day, we don't want to over exert ourselves." Gohan said as he and Rainbow Dash laid down on the grass.

"Can i ask you something Gohan?"

"Sure what is it?" Gohan asked.

"How long did it take you to get so strong?" Rainbow asked.

"Well... i guess most of my life, i have been training for a long time." Hearing that made Rainbow Dash sigh.

"So it will take me several years to get to your level?" Gohan nodded making Rainbow Dash sad.

"I wouldn't think of it like that." Gohan said. "It's different for everyone, if you just keep working hard then i'm sure it won't take that long."

"But your a saiyan... i'm just a pony." I don't know why she is having these self doubts all of a sudden, well hopefully they will go away.

"It doesn't matter what you are, all that matters is your determination. Look if you keep at it you will get stronger, just keep your head up." Rainbow Dash was feeling better and was determined to keep training.

"Thanks Gohan... you know, you are really nice. I can see why Fluttershy and our other friends like you so much, i want you to know that you can count on us for support." Gohan smiled as he looked off into the sunset, wondering what fun adventures they would have next.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, i hope it was worth it. I might not be uploading these chapters/fanfics as frequently as i normally do as the summer rolls around. It will be hard to find the time, but that will not stop me from writing so don't lose faith. In the next chapter i will introduce some DBZ villians, feel free to guess who it will be. I guess that's all i wanted to say, so read my other fanfics and stay tuned for more. Have a great day guys and i will catch you on the flipside!

FutureShock


	6. Equestria Invaded

What is going on everypony, FutureShock here with the newest chapter. In the last chapter Gohan started training Rainbow Dash, and although it was tough Rainbow Dash seemed to get the hang of it(sort of). Well i hope you are ready because some DBZ villians will be making an appearance in this chapter! So without any more interuptions, grab some buttered toast and gravy and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Equestria Invaded

It was a nice day in Ponyville, it was so nice Gohan, the mane 6 and Spike decided to go swimming. They were down at the lake and everypony was having a good time, the mane 6 were swimming while Gohan and Spike were relaxing on the sand.

"Woohoo this is so much fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she splashed some water on her friends.

"Pinkie Please try to control yourself." Rarity said in an annoyed tone. The others were thinking the same thing, but it would be hard to tell Pinkie Pie to stop being her.

"I still can't believe we convinced Rarity to go into the water." Both Rainbow Dash and AppleJack giggled. I never thought she would have gone in, and i'm not sure how they were able to do it.

"Just because i don't like being dirty doesn't mean i don't like getting wet!" Rarity added while getting splashed by AppleJack.

"Hey aren't you guys coming in the water?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, i'm working on my tan." Spike said causing Twilight to roll her eyes.

"What about you Gohan?" AppleJack asked as Pinkie Pie splashed her with water.

"Well i don't have a bathing suit." Gohan said nervously. All he had was his underwear and if he got that wet... I guess Rarity could make him a bathing suit, or he could swim naked. Ok let's forget i said that and get on with the story.

"Aw come on the water is fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted, hoping that would convince Gohan to come into the water. It didn't seem to work because Gohan was still relaxing on the sand.

"This really is a gorgeous day, i can't think of anything that would ruin it." Rarity observed while looking at the scenery, the others agreed.

"Man i just can't believe it." AppleJack said.

"Believe what?" Fluttershy asked, the others were curious as well.

"That Gohan is so powerful but is also so peaceful." The mane 6 all thought about it and realized it was hard to believe.

"Yea, if you think about Nightmare Moon or Discord, they were evil and powerful." Rainbow Dash added.

"I guess Gohan just wants to have fun!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she submerged herself into the water. Everything was going well for our ponies and dragon... and saiyan, until Spike recieved a letter from Princess Celestia.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I need you and your friends to come to my castle right away, it is urgent! I am not sure what we are dealing with but it could be trouble. Oh and one more thing, bring Gohan... something tells me we will need him. There is no time to waste, if you are quick enough you should be able to catch the train.  
_

"From Princess Celestia." Spike finished reading the note and the fun time at the lake came to an end.

"So what do you guys think it is?" AppleJack asked.

"I'm not sure but we should head to Canterlot immediately!" The others agreed and they made their way to Canterlot(well first they had to get on the train).

"I'm worried, what if a scary monster attacks us... or worse!" Fluttershy said with fear in her voice. The others were a little worried as well, making the train ride seem to last longer.

"Don't worry guys i'm sure everything will be fine." Gohan said feeling confident, but there was still a feeling of doubt in the air.

"Well if you say so..." Rarity sighed as the train arrived at Canterlot, and as soon as they got off they headed for the castle. The mane 6, Spike and Gohan arrived at the castle and were greeted by the royal guards

"Ah Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia is expecting you." The guards opened the door and they entered the castle. Princess Celestia was inside pacing around nervously, but she was put at ease when Twilight arrived.

"Twilight thank goodness you came, i'm happy to see your friends as well."

"No problem Princess Celestia... now what is so urgent?" Twilight asked, i'm guessing whatever it is can't be good.

"I had a vision earlier today... it showed a great evil coming to Equestria and shrouding the land in darkness. I couldn't quite make out who or what it was, but it had a tremendous power... far greater than anything we have experienced!" Everypony in the room was beginning to worry(including Gohan). That's not a good sign if Gohan is worried too.

"So you're saying that something or someone evil is coming to destroy Equestia?!" Twilight asked in fear.

"Yes i'm afraid so, it won't be long before it gets here." Princess Celestia said in a grim tone.

"So we are doomed?!" Rainbow asked in a dramatic voice.

"Well we don't have the elements of harmony anymore." Twilight added. They probably wouldn't have done much anyway, but then again we don't know how powerful they really are. If you know the answer please leave a comment and enlighten both me and the readers.

"Don't worry we aren't doomed Rainbow Dash, we still have a chance." The mane 6 were confused, although it seems pretty obvious what she is talking about.

"How, without the elements we are useless." Fluttershy stated while beginning to feel useless, how ironic.

"It's true we don't have the elements but we have the next best thing... Gohan!" Everypony gave Celestia a surprised look(including Spike).

"Look we know Gohan is powerful but do you really think he can protect us?" AppleJack asked.

"He's only a child, he could be killed!" Rainbow Dash added.

"I know he is only a child but he posseses a power far greater than we could hope to understand." I guess that makes sense, but their was still a feeling of doubt between the mane 6.

"It still doesn't seem fair." Pinkie Pie stated... wait a minute fair, i think she means safe.

"Gohan you defended your planet from a great evil, we need you to do the same for ours. Will you rise to the occasion and defend us?" Celestia asked in a serious tone.

"Alright Princess Celestia i'll do it!" The mane 6 fell backwards but it was too late to try and talk Gohan out of it.

They waited around for an hour wondering when the evil would show up, suddenly a medium sized spaceship landed right in the throne room(creating a hole in the ceiling). Everypony stood there as the door opened and waited for whatever was in there to come out. A tall man with blue green skin walked out, he had orange hair(similar to Goku's) with a purple headband around his head. He wore a black shirt with a red sash, white pants and yellow and black boots. He also had a sword by his side held up by a brown belt.

Another person walked out, he had the same skin color as the first guy but had an orange mowhawk and gotee. He wore the same pants and boots but had on a purple vest with yellow gloves. A third man walked out, he was smaller than the other two and had slighty greener colored skin. He wore a purple turban, a black shirt with the same boots and pants, but with some of the shirt hanging on front of his pants.

A girl walked out with the same skin as the others and long orange hair, she was the same size as the previous guy. She had a blue tank top with a white vest on, and long black arm bands, and the same boots and pants as the others. The final person was the tallest, he also had long orange hair and a black bandana. He had on a blue trench coat and the same boots and pants, with a black sash.

"It's been a long time... since i've snatched someones neck!" The tall one said in a deep voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Princess Celestia asked.

"Fool you dare speak to master Bojack that way!" The man with the sword said, i guess Bojack is the leader.

"I have come here to take your planet, It will be easier if you stand down!" This isn't going to end well.

"We will never bow to someone like you!" Celestia shouted. Bojack wasn't intimidated at all, he just stood there laughing. He introduced his henchmen, Bido was the tall one with the vest, Bujin wore the turban, Kogu had the sword and Zangya was the girl.

"There's no way you're taking this planet!" Gohan shouted.

"Hm, i didn't expect to find Goku's son on this planet." Hearing that made Gohan shocked and everypony in the room confused.

"How do you know my father?"

"He freed me from my imprisonment. I was trapped inside a star near the north kai planet, and when Goku brought the nearly exploding Cell there it blew up. The explosion destroyed my prision and allowed me to escape. I stole a ship from a nearby planet and it's coordinates were set for this planet." Gohan was still caught off guard by the whole thing.

"Now are you going to step down or do we have to make you?" Kogu asked. I guess shit just got real, this is going to be fun.

"Guys i want you to stay here, i'll try to draw the battle away from Canterlot!" Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Gohan you can't expect to fight all five of those guys at once, it aint fair!" AppleJack noted and the others agreed.

"I have to AppleJack, it's the only way." Fluttershy began to cry and was begging for Gohan to stay.

"Please don't go!"

"Don't worry Fluttershy i can handle my self." Before anypony else could try to talk him out if, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan. Everypony except Twilight was shocked.

"Lets go." Gohan flew up into the air and the group known as the Galaxy Soldiers followed him. The battle was now beginning outside of Canterlot and it was all up to Gohan to defend them.

"What was up with Gohan's hair?" Rarity asked, the others were confused about it too.

"He transformed into a super saiyan, it increases his powers and abilities greatly. He transformed when we were recovering the Alicorn Amulet." Twilight added.

"Well lets hope it will be enough to stop those monsters!" Princess Celestia said.

"So what do we do now, just stand here and do nothing?!" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well we won't be doing nothing." Princess Celestia created a crystal ball(which showed the fight), and projected it onto a nearby wall.

"I guess now we can watch Gohan fight all five of those guys at once." Twilight added as they all began watching. Pinkie Pie grabbed some popcorn and a soda.

"This way we can see what's happening, and if it looks like Gohan is in trouble... then we can help him. But for now all we can do is wait and hope." Everypony was nervous even Fluttershy, the fate of Equestria was now in Gohan's hands.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry there is no fighting in this one, this was basically introducing the villians and shit. The next chapter will have action in it, i Pinkie Promise... and we all know what happens when you break one of those. I chose Bojack and his crew because it just made sense, they are space pirates after all and they do take planets. How did they know Gohan was Goku's son... they knew in the movie. Go read my other fanfics and review them, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a great day guys and i'll catch you on the flipside!

FutureShock


	7. Gohan's Fight

What is up guys, FutureShock here bringing you the next exciting chapter of Gohan and the Mane 6! In the last chapter the galaxy soldiers came to Equestria and threatend to take it over, but Gohan was ready to defend his new friends. Will he be able to defeat them or will this be the end of Gohan and Equestria? In this chapter i will go back and forth between the battle and the mane 6, to get a dual perspective. I said a few chapters ago that i was going to be uploading a similar story at the same time as this one... well... i decided against it. I will upload that one eventually but for now i shall focus my attention on this story. I'm sorry if i got your hopes up, and i'm glad i didn't make a Pinkie promise on that one. So grab some milkshakes and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gohan's Battle

Gohan flew south of Canterlot(there is nothing out there but open fields), to make sure nopony would get in the way. The battle was now starting and Kogu was the first to attack Gohan, he shot a blast at Gohan but he deflected it. Gohan charged Kogu and punched him in the gut, but before he could land another blow Bido kicked Gohan to the ground. Both Kogu and Bido were charging at Gohan and they both attacked him at once. Gohan was holding them off... until Bujin punched him in the face sending him flying towards a nearby mountain.

_Back with the ponies..._

"Wow Gohan is incredible!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as they watched Gohan get up and charge them once again.

"Maybe... but the odds are against him, it is quite unfair." Rarity stated

"Don't worry girls, i'm sure he can handle it." Princess Celestia said while feeling nervous. They were all unsure if Gohan would be able to do this.

"It still feels wrong to just stand here and not help him" Twilight added.

"I know but this is for the best." In a way Princess Celestia was right. If they did go down there Gohan would have to worry about protecting them instead fighting Bojack.

_Back at the action..._

The Galaxy Soldiers(minus Bojack) were now surrounding Gohan and showed no signs of letting up. Gohan tried his best to dodge/attack all of them but it was no good and a kick from Zangya sent him to the ground.

"Blast him!" Kogu shouted as Bido fired an energy ball at the ground creating a huge explosion and cloud of dust. They all waited for Gohan to get back up, but it seemed like he was defeated.

"His level of skill is even more advanced than i hoped, this should be fun." Bojack said with a smirk. Gohan has been in worse situations, i'm sure he will be able to do this.

_Back with the ponies..._

They all watched in fear as Gohan was still not getting up. "This isn't good, i think it might be over." Twilight said in fear, everypony was wondering the same thing.

"Gohan..." Fluttershy said as tears filled her eyes.

"What do we do now Princess Celestia?" Pinkie Pie asked, while still eating her popcorn. Probably not the best time to be eating popcorn but oh well.

"We get ready to defend ourselves!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

"Do you really think we can fight those guys?!" AppleJack asked.

"It's the only option we have." Princess Celestia stated. They were all worried but Pinkie Pie noticed something happening. "Look!" She shouted as Gohan flew back into the air surronded by a huge golden light.

"Yea go Gohan!" They all shouted as Pinkie Pie pulled a mini flag out of nowhere with Gohan written on it.

_Back at the fight..._

"I'm not giving up, and i won't let you take this planet!" Gohan shouted as he charged Bido(who was charging him), and he sent Bido flying with a kick to the head. Kogu took out his sword and swung it at Gohan, he dodged the blade and kneed him in the gut(causing Kogu to fall to the ground).

Zangya and Bujin began attacking Gohan at the same time, they were evenly matched but Gohan managed to grab Bujin and throw him into Zangya. He flew down and fired several energy blasts at Bido, and was about to attack but was trapped in his psycho thread. Gohan struggled to escape but couldn't, he was now being attacked by Kogu, Zangya and Bujin. Bojack appeared in front of Gohan and fired a point blank energy ball at his chest, sending him flying into a tree(breaking it on impact).

"I admire his effort but i'm afraid it is in vein." Bojack said in a cocky tone, his henchmen started laughing. Gohan got up but was now being hit by the "brave gatling"(sniper bullets essentially). The beams hit Gohan like bee stings and brought him to his knees, causing him to power down from super saiyan.

"I'll take it from here, i want to send him to the other world myself." Bojack said as he flew towards Gohan. The young saiyan got up but was caught off guard by an uppercut from Bojack sending him to the sky. Bojack was now pummeling Gohan and showed no signs of stopping, he then kneed Gohan in the gut and elbowed him in the back.

_Back with the ponies..._

"Man they are moving so fast i can barely see them!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, she was feeling jealousy deep down inside. She was also feeling fear, something that she never really felt before.

"Gohan is in trouble!" Twilight yelled as Bojack continued his assault.

"Come on we need to help him!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she prepared to fly down to the fight.

"No we need to stay here!" Princess Celestia stomped her hoof as she said that.

"But Princess if we don't do something Gohan's going to get killed!" Rarity exclaimed as Pinkie Pie acted out Gohan's death(it was quite dramatic).

"He can take care of himself... we just need to be patient." Everypony was worried about their friend, but they weren't about to disobey Princess Celestia.

"I'm still not sure about this." Spike stated, it's been a while since he said anything..

"Please Gohan... you have to do this." Fluttershy said in a sad tone, everypony was thinking the same thing

"Come on Gohan i know you can do this." Celestia thought to herself.

_Back to the fight..._

Gohan was trying his best to fight Bojack but he found himself no match for him. He transformed back into a super saiyan hoping that would give him the advantage, and although they were evenly matched it wouldn't last. Gohan kicked Bojack in the stumoch and then the chin sending him backwards. As Bojack was flying backwards Gohan let loose a flurry of punches to his chest, Gohan then brought his fists together and slammed Bojack to the ground.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Gohan shouted as he fired a barrage of energy blasts down at Bojack, he kept on firing until Zangya kicked Gohan in the gut and Bido grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. Gohan got up but was kicked in the face by Bido, he went flying and Zangya appeared behind him and kicked Gohan into the air. Bujin blasted Gohan in the chest, sending him straight into Kogu(who elbowed him in the back of the head). The downed Bojack flew up and headbutted Gohan, causing him to bleed/cough up blood. He then punched Gohan to the ground and flew down and stomped on him, making Gohan scream in pain.

"I was expecting more from Goku's son, but i guess you aren't as powerful as i thought." Bojack smirked as he picked up Gohan by his neck, he kneed Gohan in the face and slammed him into a nearby mountain. All of the Galaxy soldiers were standing in front of the downed Gohan, who was having trouble getting to his feet.

"You're just as weak as your father, it's no wonder he died so easily!" Bojack exclaimed, and hearing that made Gohan angry. He powered back up to super saiyan and charged Bojack, he sent Bojack flying with a kick but was now dealing with his henchmen. Gohan did his best to fight them all off but it was no use... until he let out an explosive wave and sent them all flying.

"I'm going to beat you!" Gohan shouted as he once again attacked Bojack, this time he was able to overpower Bojack. He grabbed Bojack's arm and threw him into the air and as Bojack was flying, Gohan fired an energy beam at him. The smoke cleared and Bojack was still there, Gohan was about to pursue him but found himself trapped in the psycho thread again.

_Back with the ponies..._

"They just keep going back and forth." Twilight added, as they continued to watch the fight. They began to worry when Gohan got trapped in the thread.

"This isn't good, Gohan can't move!" Spike shouted. Gohan was now getting attacked by Bojack and had no way of defending himself.

"He is going to die, we need to do something!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"There is nothing we can do, we just need to wait." Princess Celestia stated. I'm guessing the mane 6 are getting pretty sick of waiting around.

"Well there must be something we can do?" Rarity asked.

"I'm sorry Rarity, we need to just be patient." She just keeps on saying that, i'm wondering why nopony told her to stop saying that. I would have told her to shut up but oh well.

They all couldn't believe what they had been watching, the fighting was unlike anything they had seen before. But as much as they wanted to help they couldn't, Princess Celestia knew it would be futile.

_Back at the fight..._

Bojack blasted Gohan, it freed him from the thread but sent him flying down to the ground. He laid there in pain wondering how long he would be able to last, meanwhile Bojack slowly walked towards the downed Gohan.

"How pathetic, i guess you just aren't a challenge anymore." Bojack said as he started stepping on Gohan's head, causing him to scream in pain. He picked up Gohan(by his head) and started punching him repeatedly in the chest, he then dropped Gohan and kneed him in the gut(again).

"I can't f-fight... anymore..." Gohan panted out, barely able to move. The pain would only continue as Bojack kept stomping Gohan in the chest, each stomp felt like a giant boulder falling on him. Bojack then picked him up and threw him over to his henchmen, who were all laughing at Gohan's pain.

"The master sure is enjoying this." Bujin noted and the others agreed.

"It's just a shame the kid stopped fighting back." Kogu added.

"Maybe those ponies will be more of a challenge." Zangya said causing Gohan to get angry.

"No!" Gohan shouted as he found the strength to turn super saiyan and attack Bojack's henchmen. He once again tried to take all of them on but it was no good, and a kick from Bido sent him staright into Bojack, who trapped him in a bear hug.

"Now then give your father a message for me!" Bojack said as he began squeezing Gohan to death. His screams could be heard all over Equestria, and Bojack showed no signs of letting go!

"Fa-father!" Gohan said before passing out, it seemed like the end of Gohan.

_Back with the ponies..._

"Come on Princess Celestia we need to help him!" Twilight shouted, they could hear the screams and couldn't stand it(Fluttershy cried and still is).

"Please Princess, i know we don't have the elements of harmony but we need to do something!" AppleJack added. Princess Celestia thought for a moment and realized they were right.

"Alright... i can't take this anymore!" Princess Celestia teleported all of them to where the fight was happening and they were ready to help.

"Let him go monster!" Princess Celestia shouted at Bojack, who did let Gohan go(Gohan fell to the ground unconscious).

"If you wanted to die that badly all you had to do was ask." Bojack said as he fired a beam at the group of ponies.

"Run!" AppleJack shouted as the ponies scattered. AppleJack avoided the blast but was stopped by Bido, who kicked her in the side of the head knocking her out. Twilight flew towards Bojack but got blasted towards the sky by Zangya, and kicked to the ground by her too.

"Take this you ruffians!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to pick up a nearby rock and throw it at Bojack. Rariry used tom it wasn't effective, Bojack then disappeared and reappeared behind Rarity and punched her in the gut. Pinkie Pie took out her party cannon and fired confetti at Bojack, he laughed and flew over and threw Pinkie Pie several feet into the horizon.

"Alright that's enough!" Rainbow Dash flew over and put her training to use, but Bojack dodged every hit. He moved out of the of one of her kicks and backhanded her to the ground(Fluttershy was hiding behind a tree during all of this). Princess Celestia fired a beam at Bojack but it didn't work, he fired an energy ball at her and it wounded her(he didn't kill her for some reason). Fluttershy looked over and saw her friends injured and her rage took over, she flew right up to Bojack and gave him "the stare".

"Now look here you meanine, you may be powerful but you do not i repeat not hurt my friends! I want you to apologize right now mister!" Man Fluttershy has some balls to do that. Bojack was not affected by the stare and punched Fluttershy in the face, it sent her flying. Gohan had woken up and saw what Bojack did to Fluttershy, this is going to get ugly.

"Fluttershy!" Gohan shouted as he powered up. He went super saiyan but kept going(i guess that was good motivation), the whole planet started shaking as Gohan unleashed his true power. There was a huge burst of light and smoke, and after it cleared Gohan was standing there. His hair was standing up staright and electricty emitted from his body.

"You're finished!" Gohan shouted as he set his sights on Bojack, ready to dish out some payback.

* * *

Wow this was an intense chapter(at least i hope it was), i'm guessing this will be a long one, i have no word count. I think this fanfic is doing better than my other ones, i guess i found a huge audience. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger(It is in true DBZ fashion), but i think you can see where this is going. I tried to make the battle long and intense so hopefully it worked out, be sure to read and or review my other fanfics and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	8. Super Saiyan 2 Unleashed

How's it going guys, and we are here with the newest chapter! As we last left off Gohan was battling it out with Bojack and his Crew. He was able to hold his own but the odds were against him, and he found himself overwhelmed. When all hope seemed lost Princess Celestia and the mane 6 joined in on the fight, they tried their best but failed. Gohan witnessed the attack on his friends and unleashed his hidden powers. So essentially Gohan went super saiyan 2 and shits going to get real. I hope you are excited for this, because i know i am! So grab an ice cream sandwich and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Super Saiyan 2 Unleashed

The Galaxy soldiers all turned their attention towards Gohan(who was now a super saiyan 2), in case you were wondering Spike was here too(he was hiding as well). Spike walked out from hiding and walked over to Twilight, to try and wake her up. Bojack turned towards Spike and fired an enery ball at him. Fearing death, Spike covered his face but luckily Gohan appeared in front of him to block the blast.

"Spike get everyone out of here now!" Without hesitation Spike woke up Twilight and they began waking up their other friends.

"Is everypony ok?" Twilight asked as the mane 6 and Celestia got to their hooves. They weren't too injured, but they were surpRised to see Gohan up and with different hair. Alright lets get back to Gohan.

"I know your kind, you think you can waltz in and just take any planet you want!" Gohan said in an angry tone, causing Bojack to laugh. "But you forgot one thing, i'm my fathers sooooooooonnnnnn!" Gohan shouted as a huge burst of energy was released from his body... yes all those o's and n's were necessary. "Kogu take care of him!" Bojack motioned over to kogu.

Kogu charged at Gohan with his sword, he swung it at Gohan's head but it shattered on impact. Everyone's jaws dropped, and Kogu was standing there speechless. Before Kogu could react he was sent flying with a kick to the head, Gohan started walked slowly towards him. Kogu got up and started to power up, i guess he has a transformation too. His hair turned red and his skin became bright green, his black shirt was destroyed and his muscle mass increased.

"So that guy was holdin' back?!" AppleJack asked in fear, the others couldn't believe it either. They watched as Kogu charged Gohan and was failing to hit him.

"Is it just me or does something seem different about Gohan?" Rarity asked. I'm sure they were all thinking the same thing, Gohan is kicking some ass!

"Yea his hair is all pointy and he's all sparky!" Pinkie Pie was referring to the electricity emitting from his body.

"Could this be another transformation?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well... whatever it is, lets hope it will be enough." Princess Celestia stated as they got to a safe spot(where they wouldn't get hurt but still able to watch the fight). Back with Gohan and Kogu...

The scales seemed to tip in Gohan's favor as he was having no dificulty dodging Kogu's attacks. Even at full power Kogu was unable to land a punch or a kick, making him very angry. "I don't know how you got so powerful but one way or another you will bow to Bojack!" Gohan punched Kogu in the gut(as soon as he finished his sentence), which caused him to throw up. Kogu was still floating in the air hunched over in pain, he was unable to defend himself as Gohan ripped him in half with a kick(cell junior style).

"Did Gohan just... kick that guy in half?!" Spike asked with his jaw wide open, the others could only nod. They had never seen anything like that before so it was no surprise they were shocked.

"Bujin, Bido, Zangya... take care of him!" Bojack comanded as the remaining three henchmen charged Gohan. They all began attacking him at once, but this time Gohan was able to avoid every hit. When they realized it wasn't working they tried the psycho thread, and it seemed to work... for 0 seconds. Gohan was uneffected by the thread and flew straight towards Zangya. In desperation she shot a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan but when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Zangya turned around and Gohan was floating behind her, within a second he flew forward and cut her in half with his arm. The mane 6 were once again shocked by Gohan's ability to cut people in half. Scared for their lives, Bujin and Bido flew away from the battle... but it was no use. Gohan flew past them and turned around and punched Bujin's head off. Bido stood there frozen as Gohan blasted him at point blank range, which killed him in seconds. Bojack was the last one left and he was not happy at what just happened.

"Impressive, you managed to kill my men... but i have yet to show you my true power!" Bojack exclaimed as Gohan flew towards him and landed in front of him. Bojack powered up turning his hair red and his skin bright green, he also bulked up and his coat was gone. "So are you scared?" Bojack asked as Gohan stared him down. "Is that all you got?" Gohan said in a plain voice, it sounded like he didn't give a fuck. Bojack charged him and went in for the punch but Gohan had disappeared, he looked up and saw Gohan in the air.

"Man Gohan is so fast i didn't even see him move!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Gohan would make one hell of a wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash added, once again feeling jealousy.

Bojack flew upwards and went on the offensive, he tried his best to hit Gohan but was unable to. The more Bojack missed the angrier he got, causing him to miss even more. Gohan punched Bojack in the face and kicked him in the chest, he then brought his knee down on the back of Bojack's head. The blow to his head sent Bojack flying towards the ground, and his body created a hole in the ground. Bojack got up and saw Gohan standing in front of him, fearing the worst Bojack fired a huge beam of energy at Gohan.

"Hahaha lets see you survive that!" Bojack taunted, thinking that would be enough. When the smoke cleared Gohan was still standing their as if nothing had happened. Gohan disappeard and reappeard in front of Bojack and kicked him in the side of the head. As Bojack was flying, Gohan caught up with him and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks. Gohan grabbed Bojack's arm and threw him into the air, he then flew up and kicked Bojack back down to the ground.

"Gohan's winning... i can't believe it!" Rarity exclaimed, i guess they never saw this coming.

"I still don't get how Gohan could be winning after the beating he took." AppleJack wondered.

"Woohoo go Gohan yay!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"What's wrong Bojack, i thought you wanted me dead?" Gohan asked in a sadistic voice. Bojack once again charged Gohan but was still unable to hit him. After blocking one of Bojack's kicks, Gohan punched a hole through his chest. Bojack was now hunched over in pain and was about to die.

"You fool... any last words before you die?!" Bojack asked while charging up an energy beam, while also coughing up blood.

"Actually Bojack, there is one word that comes to mind... KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired a kamehameha at Bojack's attack. The beams met and Bojack and Gohan charged at eachother, and Gohan was able to punch his way through Bojack... killing him in the process. Gohan was the last one standing on the battlefield.

"He did it... Gohan won!" Princess Celestia shouted as they all cheered, they made their way over to Gohan(who was still a super saiyan 2). Right as they made it to Gohan he powered down to his normal form and passed out on the ground.

"Gohan!" Fluttershy shouted as they carried Gohan to the hospital.

"Look he's waking up!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as Gohan awoke with Princess Celestia, Spike and the mane 6 surrounding him. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Gohan asked as they all gave him a hug, Fluttershy began to cry a little bit.

"We were so worried about you Gohan." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you guys worried." Gohan stated.

"Gohan that... was... awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"You passed out on the ground sugarcube." AppleJack said.

"So we carried you to the hospital. The doctor said you would be here for a week." Twilight added.

"Well i guess it could be worse." Gohan added while laughing, if only he had some senzu beans or something.

"Gohan i would like to thank you on behalf of Equestria, you defended our planet from those pirates. All of Equestria is in your debt, and you have my gratitude and thanks." Princess Celestia said with tears in her eyes.

"No problem Princess Celestia, i'm just glad i was able to beat those guys." Gohan stated, they were also glad that Gohan was able to win. They all would have died without Gohan... just some food for thought :).

"So what was up with your hair darling, it went from being outward spiky to upward spiky?" Rarity asked. "Yea and the lightning coming from your body?" Rainbow added.

"I'm sure Twilight told you about my super saiyan transformation." They all nodded. "Well what you saw was my second super saiyan form. In that form my feelings, sense of reason or anything else that might hold me back disappears. I basically become an unstoppable warrior who won't stop until the enemy can't fight back!" Everypony was a little bit worried but they also knew Gohan was on their side.

"Well we are just glad you are alright." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Yea i thought for sure i was going to lose... but when i saw you guys were hurt, i snapped. It took my friends getting hurt and the death of an innocent person to bring out my hidden power. I was worried that you guys were going to die and decided to stop holding back!" Gohan said in a dramatic tone.

"You and Fluttershy have more in common than we thought, she also gets angry when here friends are in danger." They thought back to when they had to get rid of the dragon, Rainbow Dash said that btw(i just don't like using blank said a lot).

"I think we better let Gohan get some rest." Princess Celestia said while walking out the door.

"Goodbye Gohan we will be sure to visit!" Pinkie Pie said as they all began to leave the room... except for Fluttershy.

"I wish i could stay here with you but my animal friends need me."

"It's ok Fluttershy, i'll be fine i promise." Fluttershy gave Gohan one last hug before leaving.

"Gohan i am so proud of you!"

"Father?" Gohan looked around and saw an image of his father in the sky, much like in the movie.

"Thank's dad."

The battle was finally over and Equestria was saved. Gohan truly has taken his fathers place as protector or the innocent.

* * *

Hey guys, that was some chapter huh? I tried to make the battle last a while(longer than in the movie). Let's face it... the fight could have lasted one paragraph and this chapter would be super short. I'm trying to write longer chapters but i also know it's quality not quantity, i feel like i said that before. I never thought this fanfic would be so popular, it already has more views than Apples and Diamonds. I guess certain people have certain taste... i sure do. Well be sure to show love to my other fanfics and have a great day!

FutureShock


	9. An Unlikely Friend

Hello guys it's FutureShock here bringing you another chapter. At least i hope it's me and not some random dude writing these, while using my name. Sorry that this chapter is late, i said before i would have less time to write over the summer. Anyway in the last chapter Gohan went super saiyan 2 and fucked shit up! You're probably thinking "how could this story be good after that epic last chapter?"... well, let's hope i can keep the story's excitement level up. So with all of that out of the way let's get this started, grab some crackers and oreos and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: An Unlikely Friend

Five days have gone by since the invasion and things seemed to return to normal(although most of Equestria had no idea that they were in danger). Gohan was still in the hospital, he had two days left before he could leave. The mane 6 had dropped by every once in a while, their visits were short though. Gohan's battle had ruined his clothes(except his boots), so Rarity decided to make him a new one. She came in two days ago and got his measurements... i'm surprised she was able to do that with Gohan being injured.

"I hope i'm not interrupting?" The door opened and Rarity walked in carrying a bag(with her magic).

"Hey Rarity, come on in." Gohan said while trying to sit up.

"Well it wasn't easy but here is your new outfit." Rarity used her magic and showed Gohan his replacement gi, it was exactly the same as the other one. This was the first outfit Rarity made that wasn't for a pony... damn she's good.

"Wow Rarity it looks awesome, thank you!" If you couldn't tell Gohan was excited.

"It was the least i could do, after all you did save us from those ruffians." Rarity smiled as she laid the clothes down on a nearby desk. "Listen Gohan i don't know if you have been told this but, you really are a good friend." I think this is the first time he's been told, i could be wrong though.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"For starters you risked your life to protect our home. Fluttershy says you are also very polite, and you did help Twilight recover the Alicorn Amulet. You are also training Rainbow Dash... and you are fun to be around." That was a nice thing to say... i wish i could be friends with Gohan.

"Thanks Rarity, you guy's are good friends too." Rarity smiled/blushed... don't worry there will be no love between them in this story, because that would be weird. I'm not judging you if you are into that, i'm just saying that i won't be in this story.

"Well i should be getting back to my boutique, be sure to visit once you recover." Rarity said as she was leaving. The two days went by pretty quickly(nothing of interest happened, the mane 6 were all busy), so Gohan put on his new gi and left the hospital. He was about to fly to Fluttershy's when he heard something loud in the distance, he flew outside Ponyville and noticed a female unicorn practicing magic.

"Come on boulder, work with me!" The unicorn shouted as she was trying to lift a giant boulder with her magic. She managed to lift it(over her head) but couldn't hold it, and the boulder was about to crush her. Right before she was crushed the boulder was destroyed, she looked up and saw Gohan standing in front of her.

"Did you destroy the boulder?" The unicorn asked.

"Yea it was about to crush you. Hi i'm Gohan, who are you?"

"I'm the great and powerf... just call me Trixie." She probably thought Gohan was aware of what happened in her past.

"What are you?" Trixie asked.

"I'm a half saiyan/half human from a planet that is also called earth, i was brought here by a portal spell." Trixie just stood there confused for a few moments.

"So what are you doing practicing magic out here all alone?" Gohan asked.

"Well... i have basically turned myself into an outcast, so this is the only place i can be alone." Suddenly Gohan remembered his adventure with Twilight.

"Wait, are you the same Trixie who enslaved Ponyville?" There was a pause before Trixie nodded, she thought she was going to have to leave.

"I guess my bad reputation is bigger than i thought." Trixie sighed.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"I wanted revenge on Twilight Sparkle for humiliating me, but i guess even with the Alicorn Amulet i was no match for her." Well she was more powerful but was just outsmarted. I guess brain really does beat brawn... you learn something new everyday.

"So now everyone hates you?" Gohan asked.

"I guess i deserve it... although i do feel guilty about it." I never thought Trixie would ever feel guilty about anything. Luckily for her Gohan was one of the nicest people in Equestria.

"Maybe you just need to show people your good side." Gohan suggested. "I'm sure if you apologize, they will forgive you." I thought she already apologized... oh well, i'm sure with Gohan there also it could work.

"I did but... they still think i'm an evil show off. I just wish they would believe me when i say i'm not evil anymore." Once again Trixie sighed, i guess it's hard being her. They all just saw the bad side, and not the good one.

"How about i help you, it isn't fair that you have to be shunned for something you regret." Trixie's face lit up a little bit, maybe this was her chance to be welcomed/loved again.

They began with Ponyville(seeing as how that was the town she enslaved), but nopony was willing to talk to her. Some ponies locked themselves in their houses, or just steered clear of her all together. It seemed hopeless and they were about to give up... that is until Twilight Sparkle and Spike came out of her tree house.

"Hey Twilight." Gohan said as he and Trixie made their way over to her house.

"Hi Gohan good to see you out of the hospi..." Twilight stopped when she noticed Trixie standing next to Gohan. Spike ran back inside the tree house fearing the worst. I don't think Spike has anything to be afraid of but whatever, he can do what he wants.

"It's been a while Twilight." Trixie said as the two unicorns stared each other down.

"What are you doing here Trixie?" Twilight Asked.

"I'm tired of being an outcast, i want to apologize and make things right." It was hard for Twilight to believe... considering all of the things she did in the past. I wonder how this is going to go down.

"It's true, she's telling the truth." Gohan added.

"Gohan can i talk to you over here?" Twilight and Gohan walked several feet away from Trixie.

"Listen Gohan i know you mean well but you should be carefull, Trixie could be tricking you." You would think Twilight Sparkle would be more forgiving, but oh well. I hope she isn't too OOC, i guess you guys can be the judge.

"Don't worry Twilight, i'm sure she just want's to make amends. I'm sure if we give her a chance people will see she is a nice pony." Gohan said as he looked over to Trixie. Twilight was still a little unsure but she was willing to give it a shot for Gohan's sake.

"Alright Gohan, so how do we convince everypony that Trixie is reformed?" Gohan didn't really have a plan besides just telling everypony. Perhaps they could stage some sort of event to show everypony.

"Maybe we could put on a performance. Trixie could save Ponyville from some danger, that would show everyone that she is not bad." Gohan suggested.

"That is actually a pretty good idea Gohan, but how are we going to put Ponyville in danger and make it look real?" They both thought about it for a moment, meanwhile Trixie was wondering what they were talking about. After a few minutes of thinking Twilight got an idea, it was pretty crazy but it just might work.

"Ok Gohan here is the plan..." Twilight whispered the plan into Gohan's ear, she told Gohan to wait in the middle of Ponyville with Trixie.

"I think we should just give up Gohan... there is no point in trying anymore" Trixie sighed... all of a sudden a huge scream could be heard in Ponyville. They went to see what was going on... Ponyville was being attacked by ferocious bear. That seemed kind of extreme but hopefully it won't end badly.

"Gohan what do we do?!" Trixie asked in fear, as the bear was roaring and scaring everypony.

"You have to stop it Trixie!" Gohan shouted.

"But i can't, i am not powerful enough to defeat any kind of bear." Now why does this seem familiar. Fluttershy, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash came to see what the noise was, and they were shocked to see a giant bear in Ponyville.

"How in tarnation did a bear get here?" AppleJack asked as the bear continued it's rampage. Luckily/conveniently the bear wasn't attacking anypony.

"I don't know but it might have something to do with her." Rainbow Dash pointed to Trixie and came to a conclusion.

"Trixie come on, i know you can do this." Gohan encouraged.

"Alright... here goes nothing." Trixie said as she walked towards the bear. Meanwhile Gohan was transferring some of his energy to Trixie(without her knowing).

"Gohan what are you doing with Trixie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm helping her prove that she is a good pony."

"But she's a meanie, and she took over Ponyville." Fluttershy let out nervously. Meanwhile again Trixie was standing in front of the bear and was preparing to use her magic. At first it seemed to be ineffective, but thanks to Gohan's energy she was able to lift up the bear(with her magic). She lifted up the bear and sent it into the Everfree forest, she was shocked by what she able to do(considering what happened the first time). Everypony looked around and noticed the bear was gone, they soon realized it was Trixie who defeated it.

"I did it!" Trixie shouted as everypony came over to congratulate her. The 3 members of the mane 6 couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"How could Trixie defeat that bear? The last time she tried she was unable to do anything." Apple Jack observed as Twilight Sparkle flew down to her friends.

"Did it work?" She asked.

"Yep, she sent that bear back to the Everfree forest." The others had no idea what was going on.

"Just what in the hay is going on?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gohan promised to help Trixie show ponies she had reformed. Nopony was buying it so we came up with a plan, and i would say that it worked."

"So you went out and brought a bear to Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, but don't worry i made sure it wouldn't hurt anypony just scare them." I guess she used her magic to make sure it wouldn't hurt anypony... i would asume she would have a power like that.

"But how could she have sent that bear away with her magic?" Apple Jack wondered.

"I transferred some of my energy over to her, we figured that with my energy she would have no problem defeating that bear." Although she didn't really beat it, she just sent sent it away... i guess that counts. Trixie walked over to Gohan and the others to thank them for helping her.

"You don't need to thank us, after all you defeated the bear." Gohan stated.

"If you hadn't encouraged me i wouldn't have attempted to get rid of the bear." Trixie walked up and gave Gohan a hug. "Thank you Gohan, i guess it took only one person to believe me." Gohan smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Just don't let this go to your head ok?" Trixie nodded. "I already made that mistake once, and besides i'm trying to show people i'm a nice and kind unicorn." After a few apologies and you're welcomes, Trixie was preparing to head to another town to show people she was nice.

"Well this is goodbye for now, i hope someday we can be friends Twilight." Trixie said as she was boarding the train to Fillydelphia.

"I'd like that." Twilight stated as the the train left the station.

"So are you going to tell her it was a phony attack?" Apple Jack asked.

"No... but i'm sure she might figure it one day." Twilight said.

"Hopefully she won't run out of my energy, otherwise she could be humiliated again." Gohan added as they all shared a laugh. I guess if there was a friendship report being sent out it would say something about giving ponies second chances. Also that you should forgive and forget and don't let the past affect the future.

* * *

Well there you have it, Trixie seems to be on the path to friendship. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i realize this might not be as exciting as the last couple of chapters(probably because there was no fighting in it). Well i think it turned out alright, and i brought back an MLP character. I do have ideas for the next couple of chapter so hopefully they will work out as well. Be sure to show love to my other fanfics and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


	10. The Shadowbolts

Hello people and thank you for tuning in to the next chapter. This fanfic won't be going on for too much longer, i know it's sad but don't be upset. There will be plenty more DBZ MLP fanfics in the future. In the last chapter Gohan met Trixie and helped ponies see she was a good pony. In this chapter some old MLP characters will be appearing(again), and... well i don't want to spoil anything. Without further interruption, grab yourself a nutrigrain bar and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Shadowbolts

Rainbow Dash thought that today would be a perfect day to continue her training, and since Gohan was out of the hospital it was a good opportunity. They were practicing outside of Ponyville, so nopony got in the way. The training went on as it normally did with both dodging and attacking. Rainbow Dash had gotten better, but still had a long way to go before she could get to Gohan's level. They were in the air and Rainbow Dash was on the defensive, she was doing all right... until Gohan kicked her in the jaw. Rainbow Dash went flying towards the ground and landed pretty hard.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he flew downs towards her.

"Yea i'm fine, just a little dizzy." Rainbow Dash said while rubbing her head. Hey that rhymed! Gohan helped her up to her hooves and decided it was best to take a little break.

"You're really improving Rainbow Dash, i can tell you're working hard." It was true that Rainbow had gotten better but she didn't feel like she was improving.

"Thanks... but it will be a while before i'm as good as you are." That was an understatement, but i'm sure it won't take too long. "Gohan can i ask you something?"

"What's up?" Gohan asked.

"If you have the ability to go super saiyan 2, why did you only go super saiyan one when we were attacked?" That was quite the question, i'm not even sure what the answer is myself.

"I didn't think i would have to and... i didn't want you guys to see me like that." Rainbow Dash was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you what happens when i transform and how i become a ruthless warrior. This place is different than where i'm from, you all are very nice and kind. When i came here, i had no idea that i could attract danger to this planet. Also because of Fluttershy, she doesn't like it when i fight or get hurt... she thinks i'm the nicest person she ever met. I didn't want her to see me unleash my hidden power, or kill anyone." Wow that was some speech... Rainbow Dash just sat there not sure what to say.

"I didn't know." Rainbow Dash said in a nervous voice.

"It's all right... why don't we get back to training?" Gohan suggested. Rainbow agreed and they were about to start when two familiar people flew down towards Rainbow Dash. "Gilda, Lightning Dust?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, two of her former friends had found her and were together.

"It's been a long time Dash." Gilda said with a smirk on her face.

"Surprised to see us?" Lightning Dust asked. Meanwhile Gohan had no idea who these two people were.

"Do you know these guys Rainbow Dash?" Gohan asked.

"Yes... Gilda was my former friend from junior speedsters camp, she came here to Ponyville a while back, but i soon realized she was a big jerk. Lightning Dust was a friend i met at the Wonderbolts academy, she was reckless and nearly killed my friends with a tornado. She was kicked out for her actions." It didn't seem like Rainbow Dash was happy to see them. They looked over at Gohan and couldn't help but giggle.

"So this is your new friend Rainbow Dash?" Gilda went over and stared down Gohan.

"Yea this is Gohan, and he is a much better friend than you two!" Rainbow yelled.

"Of course you would be friends with another flightless creature." Gilda smirked.

"Hey he is not flightless! What are you two doing here anyway?!" Rainbow asked, you know i am curious my self.

"We came here to invite you to our new group." Lightning Dust said.

"What new group?" I think i know where this is going, but let's see where it takes us.

"Gilda and i formed a new team, one that will be superior to the Wonderbolts!" Lightning Dust exclaimed. "It's called the Shadowbolts." Gilda added. Now where have i heard that before?

"After getting Kicked out of the academy i wanted revenge, so i decided to form my own team of flyers. I went around trying to get ponies to join but nobody did... until i met Gilda. She was flying through the air and i couldn't help but admire her speed, i told her i was starting a new team... she didn't think i was fast at first. We raced and we both realized that we were some of the fastest flyers in Equestria. We also discovered that both of us know Rainbow Dash, and that she would make an excellent addition to the team."

"So how did you come up with the name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We needed something that sounded cool and tough, and after several hours we came up with Shadowbolts." Gilda said. I'm guessing Icybolts was a no go.

"So you want me to join you?" They both nodded their heads.

"And what makes you think i'll join you, especially after what you guys did to me and my friends!" That was a good point.

"Look, i think we can put the past behind us and work together. If you join the Shadowbolts we will be able to beat the Wonderbolts." Lightning Dust exclaimed.

"I don't know... i do have a chance at becoming a Wonderbolt."

"Come on Dash, we could be better than the Wonderbolts, we just need to show ponies that we are better!" This was quite the conflict for Rainbow Dash.

"Take this, it has the location of our training ground on it. Come find us when you make a decision." Gilda handed Rainbow the map.

Both Gilda and Lightning Dust took off with high speeds. They were very fast and who knows, with Rainbow Dash on their team they might be able to defeat the Wonderbolts. Something didn't seem right to Rainbow Dash, it felt like a bad idea to her. At the same time, maybe Gilda and Lightning Dust had changed and this was a good idea.

"What should i do Gohan?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm having a hard time trusting them, but maybe we could be an unstoppable team."

"But didn't you say they were jerks?" I think she indirectly said that.

"It's true, Gilda was a jerk and Lightning Dust was a hot head." Lightning Dust did nearly kill her friends, you can't forget about that. This was a hard decision for Rainbow Dash, but after some deep think she had her answer. "All right i know what i'm going to do... but i'm still a little nervous."

"I could come with you." Gohan suggested.

"That would be awesome." They looked at the map and saw the training ground was in the sky, it makes sense when you think about it. They flew up into the sky and headed for the training grounds. It was located near Cloudsdale, but it wasn't to close to it... it was just a bunch of clouds brought together to look like a gym floor. Gohan and Rainbow Dash had arrived and noticed Gilda and Lightning Dust there. They were surprised to see Gohan flying.

"How can he fly without wings?" Lightning Dust wondered as Gohan and Rainbow Dash flew down towards the Shadowbolts. I'm surprised they didn't ask Gohan to join the Shadowbolts.

"So Rainbow Dash do you have an answer?" Gilda asked,

"I'm sorry guys but i can't join you, i just don't trust you two enough. I hope there are no hard feelings between us?" That was not the answer Gilda and Lightning Dust had expected to get.

"Of course not... well how about a drink?" Lightning Dust handed Rainbow a cup filled with green liquid. She took a few sips and found her self getting very woozy.

"What's... happening... to me?" Rainbow Dash could barely stand up as Gilda and Lightning Dust started laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing much... we just put her to sleep!" Gilda exclaimed as Rainbow Dash fell uncouncious on the cloud.

"Why did you do that?!" Gohan asked.

"We were planning on using it on the Wonderbolts, but sense Dash refused we decided to do it to her." Gilda smirked, while Gohan stood there confused.

"So what now?" Gohan asked,

"This" Lightning Dust pushed Rainbow Dash off of the cloud, and sense she was knocked out she couldn't fly. "Rainbow Dash is unable to fly which means there's no way she can prevent her self from hitting the ground!" Gilda exclaimed as Gohan flew downwards to save his friend. Rainbow Dash was falling pretty quickly, but luckily Gohan was able to grab her and put her down on the ground gently.

"That little punk!" Gilda shouted as she and Lightning Dust flew down towards an angry Gohan.

"You could have killed her!" Gohan exclaimed. I think that was the point.

"That was the point! It was supposed to send a message, if you mess with the Shadowbolts you die!" Gilda shouted as she charged Gohan preparing to claw his face, but to her surprise Gohan had caught her arm. Gilda struggled to break free but was unable to, after a few moments Gohan punched her in the stomach, causing her to fall to ground.

"I see you know how to fight, but let's see how you deal with my speed." Lightning Dust flew at top speeds towards Gohan and tried to hit him. Gohan was able to dodge her attacks but found himself trapped inside a tornado(she had been flying circles around him too). Lightning Dust thought for sure she was going to defeat Gohan with this tornado, she didn't stop flying not even for a second. It seemed to be working but to her surprise the tornado started to disappear.

"What the?" Lightning Dust was blown away by fierce winds, and to her shock Gohan was the cause of it. Gohan was floating there with a golden aura surrounding his body, his hair became blonde and his eyes green. Within a few seconds Gohan had flown to Lightning Dust and kicked her in the stomach, making her hunch over in pain. Both Gilda and Lightning Dust looked up in fear at Gohan.

"I'm only going to say this once, you can't go around killing people. If i find out you killed anyone you will have to deal with me got it?!" Gohan asked in a very angry tone. The only thing they could do was nod.

"Come on Gilda let's find someone else to join." Lightning Dust and Gilda flew off into the distance, meanwhile Rainbow Dash was starting to wake up. Gohan powered down and check on on Rainbow.

"Are you ok Rainbow Dash?"

"What happened, where's Gilda and Lightning Dust?" Rainbow Dash asked while looking around.

"They left to go find other ponies to become Shadowbolts." He figured he wouldn't tell Rainbow Dash they tried to kill her, it seemed like a good idea.

"How did we get down here?"

"They gave you a sample of their drink that tires you out... it was supposed to make it so you could rest faster after training. They flew away and i brought you down here to make sure you didn't fall off the cloud." I've heard of crazier ideas.

"I just hope they weren't too upset by my rejection."

"Don't worry i'm sure they will be fine." Both Gohan and Rainbow Dash laughed and Gohan escorted her home(she was still a little dazed from the drink). Gohan still had a little uneasy feeling but he hoped Gilda and Lightning Dust got the message.

Well guys i hope this chapter was satisfactory. The next chapter should have some action in it so be ready for that. I also hope this wasn't too rushed, i never planned for Rainbow to join them. It was a little sadistic that Gilda and Lightning Dust were planning to kill ponies, but i think a super saiyan Gohan was enough to scare them. Be sure to show some love to my other fanfics(you know reviews and shit, or just reading em), and have a wonderful day guys!

FutureShock


	11. A Familiar Foe

What's going on guys, looks like it is time for another chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, i'm thinking there will only be a couple chapters left. I'm kind of running out of ideas and i do want to move on to some other fanfics. Fear not, for this will not be the last MLP DBZ fanfic, so hopefully you are not disappointed. In the last chapter Gilda and Lightning Dust offered Rainbow Dash a spot on their new team. When Rainbow Dash said no, things took a dark turn. What will happen next... read and find out, grab a snack and enjoy your self.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: A Familiar Foe

The day started off pretty normally, Gohan and Fluttershy had just woken up. Fluttershy had prepared some breakfast for the both of them to eat, but there was something wrong with Gohan. It's as if something was bugging him, and Fluttershy could tell that something was up.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Fluttershy asked.

"There is something out there..." Gohan said in a very scared tone. Well so much for the normal day.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel a huge amount of power and it seems... familiar." That doesn't sound good... hopefully it isn't an enemy. Eh who are we kidding it probably is.

"Is it... you know... dangerous?" Fluttershy asked in a nervous voice. It took Gohan a few moments to answer, but the way he was shaking signaled that it was bad.

"I think it is... but it's kind of hard to tell." This seems like it could be very dangerous, and i'm guessing that Gohan is going to have to go kick some ass. After he and Fluttershy finished breakfast, Gohan prepared to go to the source of the high power level.

"Gohan please be careful." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry i'm sure whatever it is, i can handle it." He said goodbye to Fluttershy and took off. Gohan flew as quickly as he could and didn't stop for anything, he was determined to find out what was going on.

"Hey Gohan how's it..." He flew past Rainbow Dash and didn't even say hello. Rainbow Dash went to Fluttershy's house to find out why Gohan was in a hurry. She made it to Fluttershy's and knocked on her door.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." The yellow pony answered.

"Hi Fluttershy, so where is Gohan heading in such a hurry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He sensed some sort of power and went to investigate. I'm not sure when he will be back though." Rainbow Dash just gave Fluttershy a look, and i'm guessing you know why.

"So you just let him go alone, what if he get's into trouble?" That thought never occurred to Fluttershy. She thought that Gohan would be able to handle himself, especially after what happened with Bojack.

"Gosh i never thought about that."

"Let's follow him, he may need our help." They both nodded and went out to find where Gohan had flown too. It was probably too late to catch him but it was worth a try/

Gohan was flying at top speeds, trying to quickly get to the source of the power he was sensing. The power level was coming from Manehatten(well Gohan didn't know where it was specifically coming from). Along the way he noticed a strange lake, he flew down to investigate. He flew down and noticed some sort of cliff had been created, it was as if something had fallen from the sky and crash landed in the lake. On closer inspection, dried blood could be seen on the grass next to it. Gohan was sure that whatever he was sensing had left this blood.

"Whatever fell here must have been injured." Gohan thought to himself as he took off for the source of the power level. There was something in the water but Gohan didn't notice. After a few minutes of flying, Gohan had reached his destination. The source of the power was coming from(what looked like) an urban city, Gohan was worried that these ponies would be in trouble.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were flying around Ponyville, trying to find where Gohan had gone. After a few minutes of searching they were unable to find him, it's too bad they can't sense energy. "This is hopeless, Gohan could be anywhere." Rainbow Dash said as she gave up hope. "Well, i'm sure Gohan will be able to handle himself." Fluttershy said in a nervous voice.

"It's coming from the hospital." Gohan said to himself as he flew towards the hospital. Most of the ponies were confused by the thing flying around the city, but they thought it was best to mind their own business. Gohan walked into the hospital and could feel the power level getting closer.

"Hello welcome to the Manehatten hospital, do you have an appointment?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Well no... but i'm looking for something." Gohan said as the lady continued to do her paperwork.

"Have a seat over there, i'll call someone down to come help you." Gohan sat down in the waiting room and still had an uneasy feeling. What happened next was the shock of a life time... Someone was being escorted down the hall by a doctor, and that someone looked very familar. The person looked similar to Gohan but was much taller, and had longer hair. He had white pants and golden boots and wrist guards. He also wore a red belt/skirt thing around his waist, with a gold belt and a gold necklace. The very sight of him made Gohan tremble.

"Kakarot?" The man asked, with a shocked look on his face. Everypony in the room all looked around confused.

"How did Broly get here?" Gohan thought to himself.

_Five Months Ago..._

The fierce battle between Goku and Broly on the dying planet was coming to an end. Goku was being pummeled and all hope had seemed lost, the only chance of victory was for Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta to give their energy to Goku. They all agreed... except for Vegeta, who was unwilling to help his rival.

"Tell me why i should give my energy to a saiyan the ranks below me, tell me why." Vegeta said barely able to stand up. Everyone was begging Vegeta to give up his energy, Goku was still getting beat up during all of this. Broly was getting ready to deliver the final blow to the source of his childhood pain(at least part of it anyway).

"Fine... but don't think this changes anything." Vegeta finally gave his energy to Goku, and along with everyone elses energy gave Goku a chance. Goku caught Broly's punch and began to power up. "Your hour has arrived!"

Broly took a couple steps backwards and began to laugh. "It doesn't matter how much power you absorb from those idiots, it won't be enough to kill me!" Broly boasted as he powered up.

"We will see about that, you'll never really know unless i try." Both Goku and Broly charged at each other and Broly went in for the punch. Goku was able to dodge it and punch Broly in his scar(the one he recieved as a baby), causing Broly great pain. It seemed that Broly had been defeated and Goku had won, before the planet was destroyed Goku and his friends managed to get aboard a ship.

As the planet was being destroyed a wounded Broly made his way into an empty saiyan spaceship. Barely able to move, he punched in random coordinates and passed out in the ship. The ship escaped the planet and began it's journey through space, the only thing on Broly's mind was staying alive. He had no idea if the planet he was going to would be able to help him, but it was that or nothing. For about five months the ship flew through space until it finally reached it's destination.

The ship landed in a semi deep lake(taking some of the ground around it with the ship), Broly managed to regain consciousness and get out of the ship and on to land. The planet he was on was very lush and colorful, and it seemed hospitable. As blood was dripping out of his body, Broly crawled on the ground trying to find some help. It was hard for Broly to move and the crawling put strain on his body. After a few minutes Broly passed out on the ground and it seemed like he was done for.

"What's that?" A pegasus flying by looked down and noticed Broly on the ground, he flew down for a closer look. He was unsure what he was looking at but he noticed Broly was in pain, so he decided to help him. Unable to lift Broly he flew over to the nearest town(which was Manehatten, or is it a city) to get other ponies to help him. He came back with several ponies and a stretcher, they were able to lift Broly and put him on it. They went as quickly as they could to the hospital, and once they got there the doctor quickly checked on him.

"I've never seen anything like this before." The doctor said as he cleaned off some of the blood on Broly's body.

"Can you help him doctor?" The nurse asked(i know it's not creative but i can't think of pony doctor/nurse names).

"It won't be easy, but i think he will be ok." Insert surgery here, i'm not a surgeon and i don't really want to look it up. The doctor was able to stitch up Broly's open wound and keep him alive.

"How is he doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Better, but he keeps muttering something to himself." They both looked over at Broly and he was in fact muttering something. "Ka... ka-rot". "He should wake up in a few days, maybe once he does he can tell us who he is." They left Broly alone and checked on him every couple of hours. After two days Broly had finally woken up, and he was surprised to find himself in a hospital. He was even more surprised to find a pony doctor.

"Where... am i?" Broly asked.

"The hospital, somepony found you lying down injured out near a lake. He found some help and brought you here." The doctor said. "What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"Broly." Broly was still in a little bit of pain.

"What planet... am i on?"

"Earth, but you're in Equestria." I'm still a little confused by all of that. "We were able to heal your wounds and you should be better by tomorrow." The only thing on Broly's mind was finding his ship and getting out of here. He also wanted to go find and kill Goku, but that could wait a little bit.

"Thank you... doctor." In his normal state Broly wasn't angry or blood thirsty, but thoughts did race through his mind... they were thoughts of destroying this planet. Broly went to sleep but was having nightmares... they were about Goku killing him.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" Broly woke up in a rage and let loose a ton of energy, the doctor came rushing in and was terified by what was happening.

"Broly calm down!" The doctor tried his best to stop Broly and it seemed like it wasn't working. Broly stood up on the bed and began shouting some more. "KAKAROT!" He screamed as the whole hospital began to shake. Other ponies ran in to see what was going on, they had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What is that thing?!" Somepony asked as Broly continued to power up. It seemed like Broly was never going to calm down... that is until a doctor was able to get close enough and give Broly a shot. The shot calmed Broly down and made him woozy, he fell backwards into his bed.

"You have to take it easy Broly, everything is all right." The doctor said fearing Broly might try something like that again. The effects of the shot wore off in a few hours, and after that Broly was ready to leave.

"All right now just be careful out there. We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier." The doctor said while escorting Broly down the hallway. Broly entered the waiting room and saw a horrific sight. Gohan was standing there and in his rage/mental state he confused Gohan for Goku(the clothes Gohan was wearing didn't help either).

"Kakarot?"

"Oh no this isn't good." Gohan said to himself as Broly became angrier.

"Kakarot!" Broly powered up once again and let out a huge explosive wave of energy. The whole hospital shook and began to fall apart. Gohan flew towards Broly and kicked him in the face sending him flying down the hall. Broly got up and fired a huge ball of energy at Gohan, he was able to block it... but the force of the blast sent Gohan through the wall. Broly let out another explosive wave and the hospital collapsed, it also killed every pony inside of it.

"You monster!" Gohan shouted as he transformed into a super saiyan, and at this point Broly was a super saiyan as well. Broly charged Gohan and was ready to get his revenge, Gohan was not going to let Broly hurt any more ponies. The fierce battle will begin... in the next chapter.

* * *

Another cliff hanger just like in true DBZ fashion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the rest of the story so far. I'm kind of running out of ideas so don't expect this story to be going on for too much longer. I also want to get on with some other fanfics as well, i'm sure most of you understand. I bet you weren't expecting more DBZ villians to show up but they did, and who better than one of my favorite DBZ villians Broly. That is all for now, be sure to show love for my other fanfics and have a fantastic day guys!

FutureShock


	12. Broly's Assault

What's going on everypony? It's FutureShock here bringing you guys another exciting chapter of Gohan and the Mane6(at least i hope it's exciting). In the last chapter Gohan felt a strange power and went to investigate, to his horror it was Broly. After the battle with Goku, Broly made his way to Equestria and was helped by some doctors. When the two saiyans met Broly's anger exploded... along with the hospital. The fierce battle between Gohan and Broly begins now, so grab a Greek yogurt and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Broly's Assault

The two super saiyans were floating in midair above Manehatten and were preparing to fight one another. Gohan wanted to take the battle away from the city but Broly had other plans... he fired several energy blasts down towards the city, which destroyed several buildings(and killed some ponies). Gohan charged at Broly and punched him in the face sending him flying into a nearby building. After a few moments Broly let out another explosion of energy destroying the building. All of Manehatten started to panic as their city was being destroyed by a monster.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Gohan shouted as he once again charged Broly. He began punching and kicking rapidly trying to move the fight away from Manehatten, and once out of the city Gohan was ready to fight at full strength. Gohan kicked Broly in the face and punched him down to the ground, he then fired several energy blasts at Broly. The smoke cleared and Broly was standing there unphased by the blasts.

"Hahahaha it's going to take more than that to defeat me!" Broly exclaimed as he charged at Gohan, this time gaining the upper hand. Broly grabbed Gohan's head and slammed it onto the ground, he then flew up and landed full force on Gohan's back. He screamed out in pain as Broly picked him up and threw him into a mountain. The force of Broly's throw caused Gohan to fly straight through the mountain, Gohan was able to stop himself only to kicked to the ground.

Gohan got up and was able to catch one of Broly's kicks and counter with a kick of his own. While Broly was flying, Gohan once again went on the offensive with punches and kicks. Broly flew up into the air and let out another huge explosion of energy, which created a ball of energy in the sky. The whole landscape around Gohan had been destroyed and all that was left was barren earth. Broly flew towards Gohan and caught him off guard with a knee to the gut, he then grabbed Gohan's leg and slammed him onto the ground. A huge ball of energy formed in Broly's hand and he threw it at Gohan... who had no choice but to take it.

Broly began laughing and soon got an idea in his head... create chaos. He flew away from the battle back towards Manehatten, the ponies looked up and saw Broly floating above them. They were all shocked when a huge ball of green energy formed in his hands, he threw the ball down towards the city. Manehatten was destroyed upon impact and everypony there had been killed. Broly flew away laughing not knowing exactly where he was going next.

The young saiyan stood up from the rubble, his orange shirt had been destroyed and he was slightly injured. "This isn't good, i have to stop Broly before he can hurt anymore ponies." Gohan thought to himself as he flew up into the air, he noticed a giant pillar of smoke and headed towards it. Once he got there he noticed rubble and ruins, Gohan soon realized it was Manehatten that Broly destroyed. The anger inside Gohan began to boil and he couldn't hold his rage back anymore. He powered up in an explosion of energy and Gohan transformed into a super saiyan 2. He was about to pursue Broly until he found himself teleported to Canterlot, and was now standing in front of Celestia and Luna.

"I can tell from your hair that you are fighting whatever is threatening Equestria." Princess Celestia said. "Gohan this is my sister Luna." Right they haven't been introduced yet surprisingly. Well if any of you were complaining that i didn't mention Luna yet... here you go.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Gohan asked in a serious tone.

"My sister and i could feel a tremendous and dark power in the distance, we assumed you felt it as well." Luna stated.

"The longer i stay here the more time Broly has to destroy Equestria!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan we wanted to offer our aid, something tells me you will need it." Princess Celestia said.

"I'm sorry... but Broly is a monster and only i can stop him. You two need to stay here, if i don't make it back tell Fluttershy and the others that i'm sorry and that i had to do this." Gohan said as he powered up and flew in the direction of Broly's energy.

Broly had destroyed a few towns/cities while Gohan was gone(which included Baltimare, Fillydelphia and Cloudsdale). The next town he set his sights on was... Ponyville, he flew overhead and floated right above Ponyville.

"This is such a nice day i don't know what could ruin it." Rarity said as she and the rest of the mane 6 were having a picnic.

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked as Broly was in the sky and charged up an energy ball.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should investigate." Twilight said but before the mane 6 could do anything Broly fired the energy ball. It was heading straight for Ponyville and the mane 6 all knew what was coming. Right before it made impact, Gohan was able to intercept it and kick it into the sky. The mane 6 all looked up and saw Gohan flying towards their location.

"You guy's need to get out of here now!" Gohan commanded as Broly charged at Gohan, the mane 6 ran as quickly as they could away from Ponyville.

"Where do we go now?" AppleJack asked.

"Canterlot, we will be safe there." Twilight said as they made their way to Canterlot... if Broly wins then no place is safe.

Broly tried his best to hit Gohan but was unable to, his punches and kicks all missed. Gohan punched Broly in the chest and kicked him in the side of the head sending him into a nearby cliff. After a few moments Broly destroyed the cliff with his energy and fired an eraser cannon at Gohan... who was able to deflect it. Within an instant Gohan made his way to Broly and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks. Broly was helpless to defend himself against the attacks, and after a few minutes Gohan sent him to the ground with a punch.

_Meanwhile in Canterlot..._

All of the ponies in Canterlot were sacred for their lives... and with good cause. They had heard of what happened to some of the other towns/cities and weren't sure if they were next. The mane 6 had never experienced anything like this before, it was the equivalent of the apocalypse to them. They didn't stop to calm ponies down as they needed to see Princess Celestia right away, they made their way to the castle and went inside. Both Princess Celestia and Luna were worried about the safety of Equestria.

"Princess Celestia, Luna what's going on?" Twilight asked hoping they would have an answer.

"A monster of unimaginable power has surfaced and is attacking Equestria." Princess Luna said with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Not again!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'm afraid so Pinkie, and this time we might not make it out alive." Princess Celestia stated in a grim voice.

"What do you mean, we have Gohan remember." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know but... this new monster may be stronger." Celestia said.

"Is Gohan going to be all right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only time will tell Fluttershy." Luna stated causing Fluttershy to worry.

_Back at the Fight..._

Gohan assaulted Broly with punches and kicks, which was too much for Broly to handle. Gohan kicked Broly in the gut and kicked him back down to the ground. The anger inside Broly was rising as Gohan landed next to him.

"Give up Broly, you aren't going to beat me!" Gohan said as he walked slowly towards Broly. Finally fed up with Gohan, Broly exploded in a fit of rage.

"KAKAROT!" Broly shouted as he powered up and let his anger take over. The whole planet began to shake as Broly unleashed his true power. Both Princess Celestia and Luna could feel Broly's power increase, and they both trembled.

"What is it princess?" Rarity asked.

"It's power... it's increasing dramatically." Luna said with fear in her voice. In case you're wondering they are not watching the fight, they are too afraid to watch it.

After a few minutes Broly had become the legendary super saiyan, the ground beneath him had become a crater. Ponyville was not to far off from the battle, and several buildings had been destroyed from the massive amount of energy Broly released. Even Gohan was afraid(only slightly) but he kept his calm and was ready for round two.

"Any last words before you die?" Broly asked in a sadistic voice.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Gohan shouted as both he and Broly charged each other. Gohan was attacking Broly head on and although he seemed to do damage Broly was unphased. Broly punched Gohan in the face and fired an energy blast at point blank range, the blast sent Gohan flying into Ponyville. He crashed into Sugar Cube Corner and it took a second for him to get to his feet. Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Cake were confused by what was happening. Gohan flew up into the air and was caught off guard by Broly, who clothes-lined him into the cliff(just use your imagination on where it is located). Broly sent Gohan well into the cliff and fired a huge energy ball into it... the whole cliff was destroyed. Thinking he had won, Broly turned his sights towards Ponyville.

Broly flew down into Ponyville and started blowing up buildings one by one, obviously killing the ponies inside them. Everypony was scattering and they were unsure if they were going to live or not, Broly was having the time of his life. He was about to blow up Fluttershy's cottage when Gohan came by and kicked Broly in the side of the head... which sent him flying back towards Ponyville. Broly stood up but was punched in the gut by Gohan, which made him cough up blood. Gohan was about to attack again but Broly backhanded him, Broly then grabbed his head and punched him straight towards Canterlot.

Gohan went flying at high speeds and crashed into one of the many buildings, the ponies inside were scared for their lives. It took Gohan a few moments to stand back up, but he was feeling the effects of the battle.

"Come on out Kakarot before i blow this pathetic place up!" Broly shouted as he prepared to fire several energy blasts at Canterlot. Meanwhile the mane 6 and two princesses heard the threat and thought their deaths were near. Gohan flew up and punched Broly in the face which caused the energy in his hand to disappear. Gohan punched and kicked Broly with all his strength and at first it was working, but Broly was soon able to withstand the assault. There was a look of horror on Gohan's face as Broly was unaffected by his attacks.

"Not even super saiyan 2 is enough... how could he have gotten so strong?" Gohan thought to himself as Broly punched Gohan in the gut making him fall to the ground. While he was falling, Broly brought his feet together and stomped Gohan to the ground. Broly jumped up and down on Gohan, and each time he did Gohan screamed in pain.

_Meanwhile in the castle..._

"Gohans in trouble!" Princess Celestia exclaimed, causing the mane 6 to worry.

"We need to help him!" Twilight shouted as the mane 6 were ready to help.

"Remember what happened with Bojack, we are no match for this monster... we would only get in the way." Celestia stated.

"But last time we went Gohan unleashed his hidden power and won." AppleJack said.

"He's already using his full power." Luna added.

"So does that mean...?" Pinkie wondered. Both Celestia and Luna nodded.

"Gohan." Fluttershy said while tears filled her eyes. The situation looked grim and all the mane 6 could do was wait.

Gohan struggled to get back to his feet as Broly stood in front of him laughing. He charged at Broly but his fist was caught by Broly, Gohan screamed out in pain as Broly crushed his hand. Gohan jumped up and kicked Broly in the head causing him to release Gohan's hand, the kick sent Broly back a few feet. The fight really started to take it's toll on Gohan as he didn't know how much longer he could last. Broly charged Gohan and punched him up into the air, he was flying for a few moments until Broly grabbed his leg. Flying high up into the air, Broly swung Gohan over his shoulder. He then flew as quickly as he could down to the ground and slammed Gohan onto it, the impact created a giant crater right in the middle of Canterlot.

Broly stood in front of the crater and laughed as Gohan struggled to get back to his feet. The pain Gohan felt was unlike anything he had felt before, but he knew giving up wasn't an option. Gohan managed to pull himself out of the crater and stand up, but he found it hard keep his power level up.

"Give up, there's no way you can defeat me with your pathetic power level!" Broly shouted as he began powering up.

"I won't let you hurt anymore ponies... i'm not giving up!" Gohan said.

"Have it your way!" Broly charged at Gohan and punched him, Gohan dodged the punch but was unable to stop the kick to the chin. The kick sent Gohan flying back into the air and while he was in midair Broly grabbed his head and headbutted him. Gohan's head began to bleed as Broly punched him several times in the stomach, he then fired a point blank energy ball at Gohan's face. The ball sent Gohan flying and Broly grabbed his head and dragged it across the ground. After several moments, Broly threw Gohan back down towards Ponyville. Gohan hit the ground hard and was unable to move.

Broly created a giant energy ball and launched it at Ponyville, laughing while doing so. Gohan was unable to react in time and the ball swallowed Ponyville whole. The smoke cleared and nothing was left but barren nothingness... it's probably better the mane 6 didn't see that.

"NO!" Gohan shouted as he found the strength to stand up. "All of those ponies are gone, my friends homes are destroyed. Their friends and family are dead, and it's all my fault... but i'm too weak to fight. Dad i wish you were here right now, you would know what to do. No... i can't give up, everypony is counting on me!" Gohan said as gathered up some energy preparing to attack Broly. Broly flew down and stared down Gohan.

"Do you really think that will be enough to stop me?" Broly mocked.

"I have to try, my father wouldn't give up!" Gohan shouted.

They both charged at each other and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, Gohan had gotten his second wind but how long would it last. Broly was able to dodge Gohan's punches and kicks, he then grabbed Gohan's arm and swing him around. After some spinning, Broly let go and pursued Gohan as he was flying. Broly brought his fists together and slammed them into Gohan's chest, and as he was falling to the ground Broly flew down and kneed him in the back. Gohan once again let out a scream of pain as Broly elbowed him to the ground, Broly stomped on his chest several times. The weight of Broly's foot felt like a being crushed by a big rock, and the pain Gohan was feeling made Broly smile.

He continued to Stomp on Gohan until he got bored, Broly then picked up Gohan(by his neck) and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. The young saiyan was helpless to defend himself from the assault, as each punch drained a little more energy from Gohan(the punches weakened him making him lose energy). The final punch sent Gohan straight towards Princess Celestia's castle. He crashed landed in front of the mane 6 and the two princesses, they all crowed around him.

"Gohan are you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked as Gohan was barely able to make it to his feet.

"I can't beat him, he is too strong." Gohan said while breathing heavily.

"But you defeated Bojack and his goons by yourself." AppleJack noted.

"Broly is stronger than Bojack, and my power is draining." Broly flew up and searched for where Gohan landed, he didn't see him fly into the castle.

"So what are you going to do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know..."

"If only we could heal Gohan's wounds." Princess Luna said.

"Come on out Kakarot, you know what will happen if you don't!" Broly challenged as he shot a bunch of energy blasts at Canterlot. It seemed hopeless and nopony in the castle knew what to do.

"Gohan where are you going?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have to fight him, you'll all die if i don't!" Even with his injuries Gohan was still up to the challenge.

"You can't darling, that guy will kill you." Rarity stated.

"My father would fight to the end, and so should i." Gohan said as he flew up into the sky, ready to fight Broly again.

"I wish there was something we could do." AppleJack said in an angry tone.

"We are powerless against that monster... Gohan is the only one who can defend us." Princess Celestia said.

"But he's hurt, that Broly guy isn't injured at all." Twilight added.

"I know Twilight... i know." Princess Celestia said in a grim tone.

* * *

Well this was a long chapter but that is my goal, making these chapter long. I keep getting comments about my pacing, and i am trying to work on it. I think the problem is i'm thinking i have a deadling, when in fact i can upload these chapters whenever the fuck i want. Hopefully in future stories the pacing will be improved, i'm hoping the pacing in this chapter was good. Also if you're wondering why Broly was stronger than Gohan as a ss2 go see Qaamans land's video on Broly, it should put things into perspective. Thank you again for all of your support, even if you aren't a fan of this fanfic or any of my others... it still means a lot that you view them. Stay tuned for more and have a great night/day peace out!

FutureShock


	13. The Final Showdown

Well guys i have good news and bad news. The bad news is this is the last chapter of Gohan and the mane 6, the good news is that i have plenty more fanfics planned after this. I hope you guys are not too disappointed, and hopefully you will enjoy my other fanfics just as much as this one. I would also like to thank all of you who supported/reviewed my work, it means a lot and keeps me going. I hadn't originally planned for the story to end like this but that's just the way she goes. Without further stalling grab some tissues and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Final Showdown

"There you are Kakarot, so are you ready to die?" Broly asked as it started to rain... talk about a good mood setter. Gohan was having trouble standing but he was determined to fight to the very end.

"I won't give up, not while i still have breath in my body!" Gohan shouted as he gathered up what little energy he had left. The two saiyans stared each other down as the rain poured down on them.

They both charged at each other and began to exchange blows back and forth, the impact sounded like thunder. High up in the air the battle raged on, but Broly would soon gain the upper hand. Broly kneed Gohan in the chin and stomped on his chest, the force of Broly's stomp sent Gohan back to the ground. Broly flew down and punched Gohan in the stomach(while he was still on the ground), the hit caused Gohan to cough up blood.

By now Broly was just toying with Gohan as he picked him up and punched him several times in the face. Each hit took more and more out of Gohan, and he didn't know how much more he could withstand. Broly then punched Gohan in the gut, and while he was hunched over in pain Broly punched him in the back of the head. Now on the ground Gohan was unable to prevent Broly from stomping on the back of his head.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge Kakarot!" Broly laughed as he continued to step on Gohan's head. After a few minutes Gohan powered down to his base form and laid on the ground lifeless. Broly picked him up and trapped Gohan in a bear hug, there was nothing Gohan could do he was helpless. It seemed like all hope had been lost until...

"Let our friend go you monster!" Princess Celestia shouted. They could hear Gohan's screams of pain and feel his power level drop, so they decided to go help him. Broly dropped Gohan on the ground and turned towards the mane 6 and two princesses.

"If you wanted to die so badly all you had to do was ask!" Broly screamed as he fired an energy blast at the eight ponies. Everyone except Pinkie Pie was able to get out of the way, and when the smoke cleared she was gone.

"Pinkie!" They all shouted as Broly started laughing even harder. AppleJack ran towards Broly and started punching his leg, it didn't do anything. Broly stood there for a few moments before firing an energy blast at AppleJack, it killed her on impact.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Broly and put her training to good use. The punches and kicks didn't effect Broly at all, he just stood there and took it. Once Rainbow Dash realized it wasn't working she got punched in the gut, she hunched over in pain and was unable to move away from Broly's energy attack... she was the next to die. Meanwhile Fluttershy was trying to wake Gohan up, he wasn't moving at all.

"This is horrible, our friends are dying and we are helpless." Twilight thought to herself as both Celestia and Luna fired beams out of their horns at Broly. Now normally a beam coming from Celestia or Luna would do damage, but Broly was not affected by it at all. Twilight also tried firing a beam but it too failed.

"Twilight you need to get out of here now! Use your magic and take Gohan with you, Luna and i will hold him off!" Princess Celestia said as she and Luna flew up into the air to draw Broly's attention. Rarity and Fluttershy were still alive and they were preparing to help Twilight and Gohan escape. Broly flew upwards and fired two energy spheres at Luna and Celestia, which killed them. Twilight used her magic and lifted up Gohan and prepared to fly away. Noticing the others were alive Broly fired an energy beam at Fluttershy, it was about to hit her until Rarity pushed her over the edge. Twilight was flying away and noticed Fluttershy falling, so she used her magic to catch her.

Twilight flew around for a few minutes and spotted a cave, it was not to far from where Ponyville used to be. Meanwhile Broly destroyed Canterlot and flew around Equestria, destroying things/looking for Gohan. Luckily the cave was empty and made a suitable hiding place for Gohan and the two ponies.

"Are we... s-safe?" Fluttershy asked.

"For now... but eventually Broly will find us." Twilight said with a hint of despair in her voice. They looked over and noticed Gohan regaining consciousness.

"Where am i?" Gohan asked.

"In a cave somewhere, i used my magic to take you here."

"What about the others, are they alright?" He only saw Twilight and Fluttershy in the cave with him.

"They died... Broly killed them!" Twilight explained.

"No! How could i let this happen?!" Gohan said while trying to stand up.

"Don't try and strain yourself Gohan you're still injured." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry guys this is all my fault." They both looked at Gohan with worried looks.

"This isn't your fault Gohan." Fluttershy stated.

"Yes it is, i wasn't strong enough to beat Broly... and now we are all going to die." The situation is pretty fucked up.

Broly was flying all over Equestria and destroying everything in his path. Practically all of Equestria was destroyed, and the only person who could stop Broly was injured. "I know you're hiding from me Kakarot, come fight me before i blow this pathetic planet up!" Broly shouted as he searched around for Gohan. The last people/ponies alive were Gohan, Fluttershy and Twilight.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Wait... Bojack came to this planet in a ship, if we could find it..." Gohan began to say.

"Princess Celestia destroyed the ship, she said it was too risky keeping it around. She was worried other ships would be able to track it and find our planet." I guess that makes sense, but it was still kind of stupid.

"You have twenty seconds Kakarot!" Time was running out and Gohan had to make a choice.

"There's only one thing i can think to do, i want you guys to stay here." Fluttershy began to cry.

"Where are you going Gohan, you can't fight that guy with your injuries." Twilight said.

"I have no choice Twilight, maybe he will spare you guys." Gohan was about to leave until Fluttershy pulled on his leg.

"Please don't go." Fluttershy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but i have to. I want to thank you guys for everything you've done for me, i had a really fun time. I know sooner or later we will meet again... goodbye Twilight, Fluttershy." Gohan managed to fly out of the cave and locate Broly.

"So Kakarot are you prepared to die?" Broly asked with a sadistic tone of voice.

"I'm too weak to fight but i can't let you get away with this." Gohan was slowly losing energy and Broly showed no signs of stopping his rampage.

"Let's end this Kakarot!" Broly charged at Gohan and punched him in the gut, he then struck Gohan in the back of the head. The hit sent Gohan to the ground, and he couldn't find the strength to get back to his feet. Broly gathered up all of his energy into a gigantic energy ball, it was big enough to destroy Equestria. "I can't move... i'm sorry guy's... i failed." Gohan thought to himself as Broly prepared to fire the energy ball.

"Twilight you have to do something!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Sorry Fluttershy, i don't have any spells to stop Broly." Time was running out and it seemed like all hope was lost. Twilight then remembered one of the new spells she has been practicing recently. "I do however know of a teleportation spell, it can send me to different dimensions." Fluttershy's face lit up after hearing that.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yea... but it would only teleport myself." Although it would be hard, Fluttershy knew it was the only option left.

"Oh... well, you should use it... there's no reason you should stay here." They hugged each other and Twilight began casting the spell. Meanwhile the energy ball in Broly's hand expanded to an enormous size, and he was ready to throw it.

"Say goodbye Kakarot!" Broly threw the ball straight towards the ground and it hit Gohan directly on the back. The blast swallowed up Gohan and began ripping Equestria apart, right before the blast reached the cave Twilight cast the spell and teleported off Equestria. Both Fluttershy and Gohan died in the blast and the planet exploded, Broly also perished in the explosion. Broly didn't care that he died all that mattered was Gohan's demise.

In the other world Gohan met up with his father Goku and the rest of the mane 6. "I'm sorry dad, i wasn't strong enough to kill Broly." Gohan said in a sad tone. "Hey don't worry about it, you gave it your best shot." Goku said as he put his hand on his sons shoulder. "I'm just worried about how Chi-Chi will handle this." Both Goku and Gohan laughed, but something was troubling Gohan.

"Hey shouldn't Twilight be here with us?" Gohan asked while looking around.

"Before the planet was destroyed Twilight used a spell to teleport to another world." Everyone was shocked.

"You mean she's still alive?!" Gohan asked, as Fluttershy nodded.

"I wonder where she is?" Pinke Pie asked... but that is a story for another fanfic.

* * *

Well there you have it, the end of Gohan and the Mane 6. Thank you everyone who supported me and followed this fanfic, it really did help me write some of these chapters. The next fanfic should be coming out soon so stay tuned for that. As i have said before there will be more DBZ MLP fanfics in the future, don't worry the next fanfic won't be a DBZ MLP one. That's all for now, be sure to check out my other fanfics and have a great day guys!

FutureShock


End file.
